A new variable
by Razaraga
Summary: Well I can't think of a description, uuuh... another Undertale story of mine, have fun everyone!
1. Chapter 1

It was a fantastic day for the King and Queen of the monsters. The two had been expecting a child for a while now, and the doctors said it should be soon.

Many monsters and humans wanted to see this event, since the two were celebrities to all, but only the most important figures and close friends were let in the waiting room.

In the room where the child was to be born, Asgore and Toril were there, Toriel laying on her back and squeezing Asgores hand.

"Be strong Tory…" The King said, filled with a gentle tone. "Do as the doctor says, and it'll all be over."

As the baby monster finished forming inside of the Queen, however, something strange happened. The SOUL of the monster suddenly had a Red one around it, as if a human SOUL had fused with it, unnoticed to the people in the room for now.

"Deep breaths Miss Toriel." The doctor advised her, and the Queen breathed in deeply but shaky breaths. Asgore felt her squeeze his hand very hard all of the sudden. "Here it comes, push!" The doctor yelled. Toriel did so, starting to yell. "Just a little more, a few more pushes!"

"Stay strong honey." The king whisped again.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!" The doctor informed them again. Toriel kept pushing. After a couple of painstaking seconds the doctor spoke, this time in a far softer tone. "I got it, excellent work you're highness." Toriel was taking deep breaths again, waiting out the pain before gesturing to hold her child.

"Here he is." The doctor said, giving the baby boy to her. The babies fur a pure, pitch black, with strange red markings similar to tattoos covering his form. The baby's SOUL gently hovered over the baby's chest, waiting to be pushed in. "What in the?!" The doctor gasped, eyeing the SOUL with great surprise.

Toriel and Asgore stared in surprise at the SOUL, as did everyone else. Shaking his head, the doctor pressed the SOUL into the newborn's chest. "A baby's a baby, even if it's a monster with two SOULs." He said. "One monster, one _human_." He pointed to the red human SOUL surrounding the comparatively smaller monster SOUL.

"How… how is this possible?" Asgore wondered in awe, speaking his wife's thoughts. As the two pondered this, the baby started to wail. As the baby wailed, it's magic responded, the baby starting to float with a strange orb around him.

"Oh dear…someone get over and contain the magic!" The doctor ordered. 'Everyone else… Run!" Two monsters and a Human mage stayed behind while the rest filled out the door. The three focused their magic on the baby and created a large bubble around him.

The magic built, seemingly without end, before the bubble burst, sending black flames everywhere. The two monsters fell to the ground, however the human managed stand his ground. The human chanted, creating a small golden magic circle in the air in front of him. He then pointed his staff in the middle of it. The circle then began to draw in the black flames into the crystal on the mage's staff. The once brilliant blue gem was quickly blackened from the magic, and after all the flames were contained the gem started to crack. Chanting another spell, the mage teleported his staff away. In the distance, far, far up in the sky, a massive explosion of magic shook the building.

While the first wave was gone, the babies seemingly limitless energy started to build another burst of magic. One of the monsters, a cat like one, retrieve an amulet from her satchel and with some trouble placed it around the baby's neck. Slowly, but surely, the magic died down. Asgore had to catch the baby, his method of levitation now restrained. The king counted his lucky stars that he and Toriel avoided any harm from the brust.

One of the monsters, a Final Froggit, breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close…" The mage suddenly collapsed. The two monsters rushed to the women. "You alright Siera?" Asgore gave Toriel the baby before also approaching the girl.

"Yeah, just exhausted…" She said, breathing hard.

Toriel held the baby close to her and smiled. As she examined the baby, it's pitch black fur seemed to have turned a dark grey, it's blood red markings now an almost pink color. "Isn't he handsome Asgore?"

The king nodded smiled and walking over to her again. "Yes he is." He leaned over her shoulder. "What should we call him?"

The two stayed silent for a few seconds before they both said. "Umbra…" And in response, the Human and cat monster facepalmed.

The Final Froggit shook his head and laughed a little. "You two are terrible at names." The two royalties blushed a little and Asgore laughed sheepishly. "Umbra because dark… genius." The monster and human mage joined in the laughing, just as the Doctor called the guests back in. As the guests poured back in and congragualated the couple, a single small figure stood behind the doorway.

Toriel took noticed and smiled. "Come on in Vinnia, come meet Umbra." She spoke with a soft tone. When she did, everyone human and monster sharply, some more than others, turned their heads to the doorway.

"O-okay…" A female voice said with a frail tone. The slightly hunched over figure then tentatively walked on all fours. One monster sneered at the other, more menacing looking, monster, her groomed but slightly shaggy white gray fur shaking a little. The permanently visible toothy mouth formed into a frown on a white wolf like muzzle. The child's claws clicked against the the tiled ground. It was hard to tell the fear in the girls eyes due to the white cloth covering her eyes and down her back, leaving the two antlers to poke out of her head.

A noise was heard from the door, a small child looking at a cup on the ground with water all over the place.

"Watch it freak!" A monster yelled.

The sudden noise made Vinnia panic and scuttled to Asgore's side and trembled as she held onto his leg.

"B-but you bumped into me." The child said, his voice slightly cracky, as he picked up the large cup and held it to himself. He had red hair, with two bat like wings on his back. He had bat like claws on his hands, and was a black color.

"You think I care!? You splashed water on me!" The monster yelled making the poor boy tear up and run away.

"That's enough!" Toriel roared at the offending monster. Said monster earned a hard smack on the head by the Final Froggit and was met by the human mage's scalding glare. Asgore also gave him a glare, holding the trembling child and picking her up. Vinnia's left claw twitched before Asgore gave her a gentle scratch on the ear.

Umbra tilted his head, confused by the events, his young mind unable to understand what just happened, letting out a confused noise. Toriel looked to him and rubbed his head. "Hello young one…" Asgore whispered getting the baby to look at him. Vinnia timidly waved to the baby.

The monster's looks started to scare Umbra, tears entering his eyes. Vinnia, despite the cloth over her eyes, noticed and buried her face into Asgore's chest and tried to make herself as invisible as possible.

The tears immediately disappeared, Umbra looking around in confusion. While Asgore and Toriel laughed a little, the strange monster refused to look making Asgore pet her. "It's alright Vinnie." The king said.

"Umbra's just a baby, he'll be your friend soon enough." Toriel also attempted to comfort her. Vinnia only shook her head stubbornly. One of the humans cracked a smile before the mage glared at him too."Hi Umbra, I'm your mother." Toriel said, tickling the baby a little. Umbra giggled, squealing happily and grabbing her finger in his small paw/hands.

"You again!" The same monster from before yelled at the same child, who was carrying a full cup of water.

"P-please, I just wanna get back to my mom's room." The child said.

"You spill that on me again!" The monster said stomping near the boy, making him shake and tear up. "And you'll need a room Demon!" The child's face froze in a look of shock, he shook and teared up before running away sobbing in the opposite direction from before.

Umbra didn't seem to like the source of the shouting, letting a, smaller and weaker, fireball at the jerk monster. "Owch!" Said monster yelled.

Toriel and Asgore laughed, the latter putting the child down and walking out the door. "I'm gonna go find the poor boy, I'll be back." Vinnia shuffled closer to the bed, not liking even the kind and gentle looks she was getting.

Asgore went grabbed a glass of water before following where the boy went. When Asgore found him, he was sitting next to a sick looking pregnant women who had similar bat like features to his. "Hello there." he started softly, making sure not to startle the two. "I saw that the boy was trying to bring some water." He said before handing the boy the glass of water he was holding.

The women, presumingly the boy's mother, smiled at the king. "Thank you, your highness."

The boy sniffed, and hugged him mother's arm. "A monster called me a demon…"

His mother gently reached over and pet his head. "It's alright honey, you're no demon." She said gently. "If anything you're a saint. He's the demon." She took a sip of her water. Asgore stayed silent and watched.

"B-but…" The boy said sobbing. "So many monsters agree with him…"

"Then they are also demons themselves." She assured. "And there are lots of other monsters that don't agree with him. Like Asgore there." The king nodded with a small smile. The boy started looking better, until the heart monitor his mother was connected to started slowing to a crawl.

"M-mom!" The boy cried.

Asgore was also startled before he yelled down the hall. "Someone get a doctor down here, now!" He yelled loudly. A couple of doctors quickly rushed in and did various things. "Come along child, let them work." He said starting to lead the boy out.

"No! No! I don't wanna leave!" The boy said fighting, tears streamed down his face. "Mommy!" Asgore winced a bit, before taking the crying child out. Asgore closed the door and picked up the boy.

"Your mothers going to be just fine, child." Asgore said, rubbing the boy's head. "The doctors here are some of the best around."

"You're lying! I wanna see my brother!" The boy sobbed.

"You're going to have a brother? What is your name?" Asgore said hugging the boy a little, trying to comfort him.

"V-volger." He sobbed, nuzzling into Asgore's chest.

"It's very nice to meet you Volger." The king smiled down at him. "I am Asgore."

A doctor came out, and looked to volger. He gestured for Asgore to talk to him, in private. The doctor told him that Volgers mother and unborn brother...didn't make it. The king's face fell into one of great pity, but he refrained from it showing to Volger. Volger however, having enhanced hearing do to his bat like ear, head everything and broke down crying.

"Mommy…" He mumbled as he Hughes himself. "Now I'm alone."

Asgore over heard him and walked over to him before hugging the poor monster. "I'm so sorry." He started before getting idea. "But, no you're not alone." Volger sniffed and looked at him confused. "How about you come with me and meet my wife, Toriel? And our son, Umbra." He suggested.

Volger looked back to his mother's room, whimpering before nodding. "A-alright."

Asgore smiled before putting Volger down. "Come along, child." He said, taking the boy's hand and leading him down the halls. After about five minutes of walking ot so, they reached the room.

"T-this room?" Volger asked remembering the monster that called him a demon.

"Have no fear." Asgore gave the child a pat on the back. "If he say's anything, me and Toriel will have him punished."

"O-okay." Volger sagd as they entered the room, hiding behind Asgore.

"Asgore, you're back." Toriel greeted him. Most of the guests had left by now. "How's the boy?"

Asgore's face fell before looking back at Volger. "Toriel, this Volger." He said, stepping behind Volger and placing both hands on his shoulders. Volger shuffled and just stared at his feet, a depressed 'hello ma'am' came from him.

"Hello dear." She said with a voice full of kindness. There was a slight whimper, and it didn't come from Volger. "I'm Toriel, it's nice to meet you."

Volger looked around, seeing Vinnia. He looked away, and seemed to be looking down one of the halls before crying again. The smaller, yet more menacing monster whimpered a little more averting her gaze on him.

Asgore sighed and bent down to hug him. "Torry, Volger here has… has lost both his brother and mother…" He stated sadly.

Toriel gasped. "Oh no…" Then after watching him cry for a few moments, she spoke again. "Volger, come here please?"

Volger shakily walked over to her, a sad and depressed look on his face. He saw Vinnia again, and smiled a little at her before he got to Torel. Vinnia had backed away a little when he got close, but didn't say anything.

"Come here…." Toriel said before giving Volger a hug. He sobbed and hugged her back, crying so much he choked.

"M-my mommy was all I h-had." He finally said.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said, rubbing his back. Asgore had walked close to them.

"Mr and Mrs Dreemurr, your baby is perfectly healthy." The nurse said handing Umbra to Torel.

"Thank you." She said, separating from Volger and held Umbra in her arms. "This is Umbra Volger."

Volger moved the piece of blanket that was covering Umbras face, and smiled at the little bundle. "He's so…. Squishy." Asgore and Toriel laughed at that, finding it cute for him to say. Vinnia had yet to say anything. Volger noticed her again, and smiled friendly at her for the first time. "Hello, you look so cool." Volger said to Vinnia. The more menacing monster shrunk back from being addressed and said nothing. Though she was put off by the compliment. Volger looked confused, and started to get closer to her with his hand out before he stopped and just stared at his claws. Asgore and Torel simply watch for now, unsure how to react.

"Monsters have been mean to you because of your appearance haven't they?" Volger asked in a whisper. Vinnia again said nothing, but made a frail 'mostly' gesture.

Umbra suddenly made a noise, reaching out to the two adorably. Vinnia flinched away, afraid of the rejection from before. Volger noticed this, and his compassion for others like himself was in full force. He got on one knee, and held out a hand to Vinnia.

"I won't hurt you, I know the pain of being tormented and rejected." He said, watching Umbra out of the corner of his eye. She flinched again, once more silent. But when Vinnia looked to Asgore and Toriel, both of which smile encouragingly, she hesitatingly place her claw on his hand. He could feel her trembling. He slowly petted her in an attempt to calm her as he started whispering a soothing song.

"I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Til the landslide brought it down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older, too  
Oh, I'm getting older, too" He whispered, only a part of a song he sang to feel better.

Vinnia tumbling did not stop, but instead lessened noticeably. She still did not speak, but she did nod her head in thanks. Volger smiled, as if saying your welcome, before he slowly led her to Umbra.

Umbra tilted his head at the two, gurgling and reaching out still, giggling. Volger leaned closer, and looked at Vinnia to do the same. The shorter girl leaned closer by just a inch or two, her claw twitched once a smidge. Volger who was still holding one of her hands, squeezed it gently saying everything would be ok. She nodded one more time before leaning in just as much as she did.

Umbra reached out… and booped the two, gurgling happily. Vinnia recoiled before sneezing. Volger smiled and chuckled, at both the boop and the sneeze.

"Cute." He said, tickling Umbra, after he did he sat in a chair after letting go of Vannie's hand, making her drop to all fours out of habit, and eventually fell asleep.

"Well, he's quite nice isn't he?" Toriel said, also tickling Umbra, who started squealing in laugter. Vinnia and Asgore both nodded. Then Vinnia yawned.

Asgore picked her up as she fell asleep. "Well, I suppose I should get these two home, shouldn't I?" He offered. "Will you be fine Tori?"

"I will fluffybuns." She assured him. Nodding, Asgore gave Umbra a little rub on the head before picking up Volger as well. Then he left after pecking Toriel on the cheek. Toriel then looked at Umbra before kissing him on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 Years later…_

It was ten years since Umbra was born, and things… weren't going _great_. While his parents were going to have another child, because of Umbras uniqueness allowing them to still live with aging, there was a War brewing between monsters and humans. The discovery of Umbra's Human SOUL was quite a shock to everyone, especially humans.

One human, with some willing volunteers both Human and Monster, discovered that a Monster could could absorb a dead human's SOUL and gain tremendous power. Needless to say, that soured the outlook on monsters for humans. The SOUL was a holy thing, not to be messed with.

Of course, these thoughts were far from the prince, who was currently playing with his best friend.

"Hey Umbra are you alright?" Volger asked Seeing his friends vacant expression. Ten years ago Volger lost the last of his family, and ever since then -thanks to the kindness of Umbra's parents- he's been living with them.

"Oh, yeah, just thinking about stuff!" He said cheerfully, smiling.

"OK, what should we do?" Volger asked. Umbra smirked, reaching and tagging the older monster, before turning and running, laughing. Volger grinned and chased after him, not very fast on his legs. Volger spread his wings and flapped them once, it enough to tackle Umbra to the ground, laughing.

"Cheater!" Umbra said, laughing.

"You never said I _couldn't_ use my wings." Volger laughed before tickling Umbra mercilessly. Umbra let out a bleat, laughing and squirming as he tried to escape Volgers grasps. Volger tickled more, tickling all of Umbras tickle spots.

"Surrender!" Volger laughed.

"N-never!" Umbra cried defiantly, squirming and continuing to laugh.

"Then you will be sacrificed!" Volger laughed, pulling out a toy knife, and pretending to stab Umbra in the gut.

Umbra made a show of getting stabbed, letting out a fake gasp of pain and clutching the 'wound'. When Umbra collapsed to the ground, it took a few moments before they both burst out laughing.

"Let's go to the burger stand, I'm starving!" Volger said chuckling.

"O-okay, you pay though!" Umbra said, smirking and getting up.

"We split it!" Volger said tickling Umbra again.

"N-nooo!" Umbra cried, laughing and falling back.

"Fine, but you owe me." Volger chuckled. "Or we could put it on that skeleton guys tab." He snickered.

"Yesss!" Umbra said, snickering in agreement. They laughed and walked to the burger stand, each ordering the second most expensive thing on the menu and putting it on sans tab.

"I'm glad we get our allowances this week." Volger said.

"Yeah, what should we do now?" Umbra asked before biting into his burger.

"I don't know, I'm kinda tired." Volger said eating.

"Let's rest on the bench." Umbra suggested, walking over and sitting on a park bench.

"Have you been practicing your magic?" Volger asked Umbra. Umbra nodded, holding his empty hand out and producing small white flames.

"Yeah, I can do just normal white flames now too, not automatically black from overpowering the spell." Umbra said, beaming.

"Nice!" Volger said as the skeleton man with the tab looked at them weirdly before going into the burger stand.

"Bail!" Umbra whispered to Volger in a urgent tone. They both ran back to the castle, panting.

"That was close!" Volger laughed, as Vinnia came into the hall timidly on all fours. "Hello Vinny." Volger said using a nickname. The girl, whose height was starting to catch up to Volger, made a frail wave to him standing up more on her hind legs, letting her fore arms clutch to her chest. Tens years, and she barely spoken more than a single word to him. And those times could be counted on one hand. "How are you?" He asked smiling softly. She made a "so and so" gesture with her claw and Vinnia also smiled back at him.

Now that wasn't uncommon, she'd at least do that more often. "You'll never guess what we just did." Volger said chuckling making her tilt her head to the side with a curious frown. "We got two of the second most expensive items on the burger stands menu and put it in the skeleton guys tab." Vinnia didn't giggled and instead looked a little worried. She was alway afraid of that scientist. Then again, who wasn't she scared of at least for a time? "Dont worry." Volger whispered. "I'll take care of it."

That got her to smile again and nod in thanks.

"No problem." Volger smiled as Asgore came in with their allowances for the week. They each took it gradually, though the boys looked towards Vinnia, wondering exactly how much she had now. She never spent a single coin on anything, besides birthday gifts, having almost never left the home for anything else besides the occasional doctor's appointment.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Umbra asked.

"I have something to do." Volger said leaving. Vinnia tilted her head to the side, before shrugging at Umbra.

"Follow him?" Umbra whispered with a smirk. She just shrugged with a slight relucent frown. Nevertheless, she dropped down to all fours and followed him closely.

The two followed him closely, making sure to stay stealthy. It was easier said than done, Vinnia's claw constantly clicking on the floor made it difficult but doable.

Volger went to the burger stand after getting his stash of G it being almost half his size. Umbra tilted his head, hiding and peeking around his cover to see Volger, wondering what he was doing. Vinnia did the same, while putting a claw on it to keep her balance. She was shaking violently from being outside, even if it was only like twenty feet from the castle. But even so it took a lot just to get her to step out.

"What's he doin?" Umbra asked, whispering. Vinnia shook her head before darting away when a pair of humans came back and she hid. Very well, Umbra might add. Volger walked up to the skeleton man, talking to him.

"Hello sir." Volger said.

"Hm?" The tall man hummed, before his face broke into a smile. "Well, hello there young man. What brings you out here?"

"Earlier me and my friend were hungry, and we didn't have any money on us so...we put it on your tab." Volger said shuffling. "Here, as payment" he said giving the skeleton man half of his G.

While the man took it, he gave a small frown. "I am a little… upset for you doing that, but I suppose I can forgive you, since you were kind enough to think of paying back." He patted Volger on the head. "That's more than I can say for plenty of other children." There was a slight scuffling noise and Umbra turned to see Vinnia dashing back into the house, and decided to follow her.

"That should be enough G to pay off your tab completely." Volger smiled.

"That's impressive, for someone like you to save so much." He praised Volger.

"Well, I've been saving my allowances for ten years." Volger chuckled sheepishly. "What I gave you is only half my G"

The tall skeleton laughed a little. "Still, impressive of you to withhold the temptation to spend it on things children such as yourself would want."

Volger chuckled sheepishly again. "Well, I have spent some of it, but only for my friends birthday. Which is why I have all of it now, my friend Vinnia doesn't talk much you see so we never knew her birthday so I'm going to giver her something to try and make up for all the birthdays I missed."

"Ah, so you're a friend of the royalty I presume? I've only seen the poor dear with them." He said getting up from his seat. "I'm Professor W.D Gaster, and you are?" He reached out with a hand.

"Volger!" He said happily shaking his hand. "I'm Umbra's best friend!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Gaster said with a small smile. "Come to think of it, I do believe that I have seen you from time to time."

"Ten years ago I lost my mom when she was giving birth to my new brother, but he died too, the king was there and they took me in." Volger said looking down sadly at the memory of his mother.

The Professor smiled sadly down a him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am very sorry to hear that. But I am glad you have a family now."

Volger nodded. "Um...I was wondering… what do you think a good present would be? My friend is silent and very… " Volger asked pausing. "Timid, she doesn't really like new people."

"Hm, something for Vinnia…" Gaster said, placing a finger on his chin. " I do remember Queen Toriel saying something about a Necklace Vinnia was eyeing when Toriel tried to get her out of the house by shopping with her." Those attempts always ended the same way, Vinnia trembling and someone scared.

"Do you remember where?" Volger asked excitedly.

"Not exactly where, but I do remember the Necklace." Gaster smiled at Volger's enthusiasm. "A golden chain triangular medallion with a sliver dragon crest on it."

Volger thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly a silver dragon crest is the Drakoon clans crest."

W.D clapped his hands a little. "Well, a studious one are we?" He praised.

Volger blushed a little. "When I was younger before Umbra could play and before Vannia trusted me I read a lot and I have a good memory."

"Well it's still impressive." The Professor insisted.

"You're not going to try and make me take an IQ test are you?" Volger asked looking around nervously. W.D laughed and shook his head no. "Good, I hate tests!" Volger chuckled. "I better get going, thank you for understanding professor, and thanks for the tip about the necklace."

"No issue, and before you go, I'll share a little secret to you." Gaster kneeled down to his level, making sure no one was around. "I have a surprise for Umbra, for his birthday." He whispered.

 _The next day, at Umbras Birthday party…_

The next day, it was Umbras birthday. The dark goat monster was with all the other party participants in the castle yard, where the party was. There were birthday balloons and picnic tables around, for people to sit and or place there presents for the prince on the table.

Umbra himself was wearing his royal robes, which looked like his mothers, and beaming happily, sitting at the present table and watching them pile up. Vinnia had just put a small present on the pile. She had a Froggit get the present that she wanted for Umbra and paid for the present and the trip for the Froggit.

Umbra tilted his head, looking at the present with curious eyes, before turning to Vinnia. "Hi Vinn!" He said.

She nodded at him with a small smile. "H-hi…" Another one of those rare moments of speech from her.

"Thanks for the present, I hope you have fun!" He said cheerfully. She nodded before walking off on wall floor, trying to ignore some of the looks she was getting from the guests. She sat alone on a table.

Volger walked up to Umbra, holding a box in black and purple wrapping. "Hey Umbra."

"Hi Volgar!" Umbra said happily, taking the gift and moving it onto the table. "Hope you have fun!"

Volger seemed a little put off by the sudden grab and started walking away. "Yeah…"

"Hey, you okay?" Umbra asked.

"Just the way you grabbed the present." Volger said.

"Oh, sorry… I'm just so excited, you know?" Umbra asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Volger chuckled and nodded, before glancing at Vannia and took out the necklace he got.

"I got this for Vanny, I thought it'd be nice seeing as she never told us her birthday." Volger said.

"Nice, she's sitting over there." Umbra told him, pointing to her.

"I'm going to give it to her later, right now is your time bro." Volger smiled holding up his fist for a fistbump.

Umbra smirked, bumping his fist to Volgers.

 _Later, after some cake and party games…_

"Present Time!" Umbra cried in excitement, running over to the present table. He decided to start with the one Vinnia game him, ripping it open. After open the box, he took out a small dagger with a small emerald at the hilt. The blade itself was curved and had some engraved images on it.

"I'll have to tell Vinn thanks for this later." He said, smiling at the blade. The crowd was too much for her, so she'd gone away for a little to calm down. He then went for the box Volger gave him, ripping it open he found three of the most expensive and best spell books for earth, void, and fire magics of all kinds.

"This is awesome!" He cried, eyes widening at the gifts.

"Your welcome." Volger laughed walking up to him. "I found them in an old shop."

"I can't wait to try these later." Umbra said eagerly, putting them away in his inventory with the dagger.

Umbra then opened two presents, one from his mom and one from his dad. From his Dad was an shiny dark purple Ocarina in the shape of a Dragon's tooth. There was also a bit of finely woven black thread attached to it, presumingly to put around the neck.

Deciding to try it, Umbra quickly did so. Umbra started floating, and dark flames formed around him, seeming to move in rhythm to the song. Everyone stared in awe watching the flames dance in a way.

Finishing the song, Umbra floated back into his seat, the flames dissipating and his fur going back to grey and almost pink. The guests clapped in praise of him, all of them startled on how well he played for his first performance.

"Sweet!" Volger smiled, smiled.

"T-thanks." Umbra said, letting it hang around his neck. He then went for a random other present, tearing it open.

This one was from Mom, encased in small easy to open box. Removing the lid revealed a necklace. The necklace had a thick rich brown string connecting to a silver base at the bottom, the base being about one or two inches long. Out from the other side was brilliant rectangular Emerald green crystal that shot out and ended in a point, almost more than half the length of his pinkie finger. The small teardrop shaped hole in the base showed the crystal a little more. The crystal let out a soft glow when he clutched it.

"What's this do?" Umbra asked, curious, feeling the magic coursing through the necklace as he put it on.

"It's a Cleansing Crystal." His mother began. "It a rare crystal that can heal minor wounds, but also can calm the wearer down. You like it?" She said with a hopeful grin.

"It's wonderful." Umbra said with a smile.

Toriel smiled sweetly at her son. "I'm glad you like it my child."

Umbra simply smiled back at his mother, before starting to rip into the rest of his presents. When he got to through the ones on the table, Gaster walked up to him. "Good evening young prince." The Professor said with a bow.

"Howdy, Gaster." Umbra said, bowing a little back.

"It seems you've enjoyed you presents so far." He stated the obvious. "But perhaps you'd like one more?"

Umbra nodded eagerly, wondering what the Royal Scientist could have possibly gotten for him, or made for him for that matter. Gaster turned to the party guests. "Now, I'm sure that everyone can agree that as the Prince and future king, he must learn how to defend himself." He turned back to Umbra. "Therefore, I present to you: The Umbra Burner."

With a snap of his skeletal fingers, a large grey goat like skull appeared. Umbra shivered a little a red glowing eye that stared almost lifelessly at him, the curved horn pointing menacingly at him. Before anyone else could say anything, it shrank to about the size of the palm of his head and nestled in his palm.

Gaster blinked at some of the looks he was getting. "Too much?" Toriel and Asgore were the only ones who didn't look surprised.

"Awesome!" Volger smiled, looking at it. "Your lucky."

"Yeah, I rea-" Was all Umbra said, before he shouted in pain, an arrow suddenly coming out of his right shoulder. This made some of the guests yell and got the hell out. Though some brave souls, besides Toriel, either rushed to Umbra's side to heal, or draw out daggers a looked around for the source of the arrow.

"Umbra!" Volger yelled, helping his friend. Umbra was shaking and crying in pain, holding his shoulder with his good arm. Volger stared at Umbra, seeing a person in a tree with a bow. Volger anger and sorrow because his friend got injured started making him shake.

"How dare you!" Volger yelled as his wings flared, the ended up shifting so the wing joints were upside down. They ended up shooting towards the person, shifting into two large scythe before they cut the branch the human was standing on making him fall. The two scythes were krooked, with skull like carvings in the back, but it was hard for anyone to see as Volger was swinging them at the human -who was trying to hide- for hurting Umbra.

"Hold Volger, we need him alive!" Gaster yelled, using his magic to grab both Volger and the Assassin by their SOULS. Guards came in a removed any weapons, while a couple humans and monsters tended to Umbra. Gaster and Agore approached the man, each with furious but cold faces. "Now… U?" The former growled, one pupil glowing blue and the other orange. Volger was glaring at the assassin, before looking at Umbra worriedly.

Toriel was cradling his head, helping out with the healing. Luck was on Umbra's side, as the arrow was not well kept enough so that a Aaron could pull it out safely.

Asgore brandished his Trident. "We won't ask you a third time."

Umbra whimpered in pain again, before suddenly shouting out, two more arrows in his back. Volgers eyes widened, seeing the other two humans he shook violently.

"No. One. Hurts. My. FRIENDS!" He yelled, the clouds in the sky spiraling as lightning struck near the other two human. They both jumped out of the way, but ended up with deep gashes from Volgers Scythe wings. Asgore, with a mighty roar socked one of them which sent them to the ground unconscious and with a missing tooth. Gaster restrained the other, allow the guards to come and hold him.

Umbra seemed even more shaken, his sobs and shaking increasing, the others working hard to heal him. Volgers stopped seeing this, his anger disappearing as he focused on helping his friend. The scythes and electronic storm returning to normal wings and clouds.

"Take them to the dungeon." Asgore comment the guards, all of which saluted to him and carried the three nor weaponless Assassins away.

"Everythings going to be fine Umbra, stay strong." The arrows were more well kept from the first, meaning it wasn't safe to remove them. Toriel and plenty of guards ran to the infirmary, healers focusing on keeping him alive. As they did Asgore a look to Volger, a mix of pride and surprise on his face. Gaster gave him a thumbs up before teleporting away.

Then a scuffling noise came from the down the hall and Vinnia skittered across the floor for a moment passed the door before entering, looking around frantically. Volger swayed a little, falling on his butt as he held his head.

"I'm… dizzy." He said. Vinnia scampered to him, not noticing she stepped in some of the blood and held his head up.

"Guard!" She yelled. That was a first, and it was surprisingly powerful in force. And effective as a guard came in running.

The guard, a greater dog, knelt down to their level. "You alright Prince Volger?"

Volger opened his mouth to speak, before the adrenaline wore off completely. He fell back, onto the ground passed out, the use of magic being too much for him. The Guard scooped him and took him to the infirmary, not exactly sure what was wrong. Vinnia scampered after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Be careful guys, this ones a big one!**

Vinnia's clicking claws were outmatched by the sounds of heavy metal boots running across the hall. Vinnia, careful to watch her step, stole a glance at Volger in the Dog Guard's arm. When the guard was running a small box fell out of Volger's pocket, it had a note attached to it addressed to Vannia.

The monster girl skidded to a stop and stared at it. Then looking back the rapidly retreating guard, she quickly scooped up the box and held it in her mouth before rushing back. Her curiosity, which was an uncommon trait of hers to show, was peaked at the note. She shook her head though and focused at the task at hand, quickly catching up to the guard.

Soon, they reached the infirmary. The guard pushed the door open. "Excuse me, but I believe we have another injured here." He said.

"Lay him on that bed." A nurse said that was helping another patient. The guard did as he was told and he laid Volger on a bed. Vinnia, with some hesitation, sat near him and placed the box beneath the bed. She wanted to open it, but feared that Volger would rather give it to her first. Volger woke up a few minutes later, slowly sitting up.

Vinnia put a claw on the bed. "V-volger?" She said quietly. Volger looked at her, and smiled softly.

"Hey Vanny, what happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Y-you passed out…" Vinnia whispered just enough to hear, her voice scratchy from the lack of use. Volger nodded, putting his hand on his lap, feeling around looking worried.

"The box." He said lowly. Vinnia tapped his shoulder before picking it up from under the bed, before she placed on it. "Oh, it's yours so open it. It's a little present for you, you never told us your birthday so I figured it be nice to get you something to make up for all the years we missed."

Vinnia looked at him for a few moments before making a small nod. She opened it and her mouth went agape. Volger could image her eyes bugging out too. The monster girl tenderly took out the necklace Gaster had told her friend about. She ran a finger on the crest carefully before putting it on. She then looked to Volger with a small smile and whispered a small thank you. Volger smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her lightly.

"Your welcome." He said. Vinnia had flinched at both contacts, her claw twitching a little. But she calmed down and hugged back shakingly. "You know I won't hurt you." Volger smiled. "I spent the last of my G on your present, those frickin dragoons sure are greedy." She nodded with a smile before Vinnia tried to pull away, the extended contact making her nervous again. "Oh I'm sorry." Volger said letting go, seeing she was uncomfortable. "Do… Do you wanna lay up here?"

She tilted her head to side before shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry you looked a little uncomfortable is all so…" Volger chuckled nervously.

Vinnia nodded. "T-thank you for… offering…" She was looking around the room a little nervously, occasionally her eye stopped at a needle or other things.

Volger slowly put a finger under her chin and gently made her look at him. "It's alright, I'll protect you if something happens." She nodded, as if Vinnia already knew that. Yet, the words were appreciated. Volger smiled and looked behind him, Umbra was on a bed near him and the doctors were helping him.

He seemed to be passed out, and the wounds seemed to heal to a point before the magic just… stopped working. Volger sighed and got up slowly, walking out the door.

"Some friend I am, I couldn't even help Umbra." He said. Vinnia made a small hum before following him out. He walked to the castle library, and started looking at the books, seemingly looking for a specific one.

Vinnia again tilted her head to the side. "What… happened?" Volger was honestly a little surprised with how much she spoke.

"Someone… shot Umbra in the back with an arrow, I got so angry my wings….turned into two scythes." Volger said. "Then two other people shot him and the clouds started spiraling and lightning cracked after which the lightning followed the people because of my anger." Vinnia had her mouth covered by a claw. But instead of backing away, she got closer. Walking on two legs was harder than just standing, so she stumbled a little. Volger caught her and gently picked her up, before setting her on a chair. "Are you ok?"

She nodded a little. "You...okay?" The girl's voice was getting smoother the more she spoke. However, that wasn't all good as the more it did the natural snarl was more easy to notice.

"I'm fine, are you sure you're ok?" Volger asked worried. She nodded again with a small smile and she brought up her amulet again to inspect it more. Volger smiled as he looked at the books again, pulling out a book that was titled Shape shifting and electric Magic through the ages. Vinnia made a questioning hum. "I wanna learn how to control this new magic of mine, so I don't accidentally hurt anyone." Volger smiled, and she nodded in understanding. She picked a random book and opened it up.

Volger began reading, as the day went on he learned that by using shape shifting magic he could turn body parts into different things, and his whole body. When it reached about 1 in the afternoon, he closed his book.

"Wanna go to the burger stand? And bring something for Umbra?" Volger asked, expecting to know the answer already. She tensed and shook her head rabidly, before donning an apologetic frown. Volger smiled softly, slowly hugging her.

"It's alright, I'll bring you something back as well ok?" Volger smiled and he got the usual from her before she continued to read. It took volger at least a half hour to go and back, however when he got back he had a huge swollen bruise on his face. Vinnia dropped her book in surprise before pointing at it after climbing down from her chair. "A monster called me a demon again, I told him off and got hit." Volger said looking grumpy.

"I-ice?" Vinnia offered pointing to the door, going on all fours again.

"Yes please." Volger smiled, going into the kitchen with her. A chef saw the bruise and instantly gave him an ice pack. They then went to the room Umbra was in to see he was awake. "Hey man." Volger said. Vinnia gave him a little wave.

"H-hi guys." Umbra said, the goat monster sounding weak and looking tired.

"We brought you food from the burger stand." Volger said giving both Umbra and Vinnia some, Umbra seeing the bruise.

"What… happened?" Umbra asked.

"Oh, a monster called me a demon and I told him off, then he hit me." Volger said.

Umbra frowned, not happy at this. "Guard!" He weakly called. A higher level guard came it, saluting.

"Yes sire?" He asked.

"Find out who assaulter Volger." Umbra ordered the guard.

"Yes sire." He said about to leave.

"Check for a big brown monster with a deep gash in his arm!" Volger called.

"Yes sire!" The guard yelled again, leaving completely. Vinnia tilted her head to the side, as to question if that was wise. Umbra shrugged at her, not caring. This made her fumble with her fingers.

"I also found out I have magic, if you don't remember." Volger said, holding the ice pack to his face.

"R-really, what kind?" Umbra asked, a little excited.

"Shape shifting, and electrical. When you got hit the first time I got...so angry my wings shifted into scythes and the second I made lighting attack the people that hurt you." Volger said chuckling.

"Thank you." Umbra whispered. Volger shook his head, smiling.

"You literally just did the same for me, not in the same aspect but still." Volger smiled. Umbra shrugged, before laying back, seeming exhausted. "Are you going to go to the hospital or anything?" Volger asked, as Umbra noticed Vannia's necklace.

"We-re… in… the hospital." Umbra mumbled, before falling asleep, too tired to comment on Vinnia's necklace.

"I meant a… never mind." Volger chuckled. Vinnia just smiled at the two. "Wanna go play?" Volger asked Vannia. She fumbled with her fingers again, as if nervous. But she hesitatingly nodded, for once agreeing to it. Volger got down, and held out a hand to her.

"Come on then, we can play a board game." Volger smiled. She gingerly took his hand, using her other to keep her balance. Her skin felt cold to the touch, Volger rubbed her paw gently as he slowly lead her to a room. Where they sat down to play a board game, and after a while Volger yawned.

"No wonder they're called _board_ games." He said. Vinnia gave a amused smile, but didn't laugh. Then again, no one's even heard her even giggle. When they continued the game, Volger fell on the ground, rolling around.

"Someone end my misery!" He said in a joking voice, clutching his heart before falling "dead" on the ground.

Vinnia lost her smile, even though she knew he was joking. "Gallows Humor scares me…"

Volger got up, and slowly hugged her. "I'm sorry." She tensed again before trying to relax again. The monster girl gave him a small pat on the back before pulling away. "Are you ok?" He asked worried he scared her too much.

"Y-yeah…" She winced at her voice, the natural snarl more apparent. Volger flinched at that, and looked away. "Sorry…I hate my voice…" She whispered fraily again, thinking she scared him.

"Why, its pretty, you just surprised me is all." Volger said. Vinnia was taken aback from the comment. Even though she whole heartily disagreed with him, she couldn't help but smile a little. Volger smiled, and yawned a little blushing.

"Sorry." He said. She nodded at him, before letting out a small yawn. She shook her before rubbing her eye from under the cloth, still making sure it wasn't visible. Volger shifted, looking nervous for some reason.

"Um, do you wanna...take a nap in my room? I've… I've been having nightmares lately and I was Hoping if you were there they'd stop." Volger said, lying but it seemed to do the trick. In all honesty, he's been thinking of Vannia more and more lately and didn't know why, his heartbeat quickens every time he's around her and he can barely keep his eyes off her.

Vinnia fumbled her claws again and seemed much more nervous. Her head darted around for a while before her claw twitched a couple times. Her heart was doing the same thing...But not for the same reason. "B-bad idea…" She whispered, somehow sounding more timid than before.

"Why?" Volger asked sad and worried about his friend.

Her claw twitched again. "Can't...t-the N-ight Terrors…"

Volger looked down, and nodded. "I understand… but I want you to understand this Vinnia." He said using her full name for the first time in years, meaning he was completely serious. "I have faith that you won't harm me, and maybe if you're with someone you trust you won't have them, you know me Vanny, I want to help you."

Vinnia clutched her head and shaking it. Her claw twitch in more violently. "Can't…"

"Vanny, you and Umbra are my best friends. I want to help you, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked. It wasn't working, Vinnia had only backed away with another whimpering "Can't." Her left claw had tensed more than the rest of her body and twitched again.

Volger noticed this, but stayed calm. "Vanny, I trust you, and I know if something happens it isn't your fault. " he said getting up and slowly walking to her. "Please let me help you…"

She stopped shivering. Right before the tensed claw swung at him in a wild fashion. " **CAN'T."** The screech was unholy to the ears. Volger quickly grabbed the wrist of the wild claw, looking surprised at both his speed and at how she spoke, before he pulled her into a hug managing to make his skin as hard as diamond with some discomfort.

"I'm not going to give up Vanny." He said calmly, as her wrist slipped from his grasp. Vinnia responded by clamped her mouth on his shoulder, making it crack a little. Fixable, but worrisome. Volger winced a little, before Petting her head soothingly.

"It's ok, its ok." He said calmly. She head head shook violently in an effort to tear his shoulder, with no luck. Volger kept petting her, hoping to calm her down as Asgore came in.

"It's ok Vanny, it's me Volger." Volger said.

No good, she tore her mouth away and stuck with the other claw. Of which Asgore caught. "It's no good Volger!"

"No, leave her be." Volger said strangely calm. "If we keep letting her jus deal with the problem instead of facing it this'll only get worse, just give her a chance." Volger said, a memory forming in his head before he shook it away.

"Volger, we have tried for years. Nothing works, other than soluted." Asgore reason, nearly losing his grip on Vinnia's claw as she struggled. She bit into Volger's hand that was holding her. Volger calmly shook his head, a look of "DETERMINATION" in his face.

"I know you can fight this Vannie, don't let it win!" He said hugging her again, as Asgore lost his grip. "Vanny please…. I love you. " he whispered in her ear so Asgore couldn't hear. This did get her to pause, which surprised Asgore greatly. Volger rubbed her head before nodding, in confirmation.

"I love you vanny, you're so important to me I will do _anything_ for you." He said, not realizing he was saying how he truly felt (and not knowing what he was feeling XD). his heart dropped when she snarled again and then suddenly throws Volger off her. Grabbing his side she tossed him to a wall. She lunged at him, claw at the ready and aimed for his head. Volger teared up, moving his head to the side quickly.

The claw smacked into the wall with ease and create large cracks reaching all the way up to the freaking ceiling. Vinnia struggled to take out her claw, the hole now about elbow deep. Giving up on it for a lack of patience, she instead rose her other claw. Then a butt of a trident bonked her on the head. She lost 1 hp but it dazed her enough for Asgore to get a hold of her. Arms were useless and her neck could bend that far with the hand at her neck. Volger looked at her, tears in his eyes but he didn't know why.

Vinnia made another unholy roar and kept struggling. Asgore looked to Volger with a pitying frown. "I understand, nor am I mad at you. But this… this is not something that can be helped, not yet."

Volger shook, sobbing. Asgore could tell it wasn't out of physical pain or fear but something else. He smiled in understanding. "Someday though, some day. Stay DETERMINED."

The king called a guard and ordered him to return Volger to the infirmary, to which the human guard salute before tenderly picking the sobbing child up and leaving. Asgore sighed before taking the still wild Vinnia away to her isolated room in an isolated tower. He hated this tower, he hated the isolation they had to keep her in when she was like this. Even more so, he hated the chains he had to put on the door to keep her from bashing out.

Asgore SOUL wavered in sadness and pity upon hearing Vinnia's roar once more. Any Other person, monster or human, would instead run far away from that door, the sounds of thing breaking. The door held fast and Asgore left the tower. There was a howl and he winced, with one tear falling down.

When the guard put Volger down on an infirmary bed and left, the child got up and walked out. He went back to his room as Asgore came back, but Volger just ignored him.

"You need to heal, Volger." He stated, with a wavering voice. Of which he fix with a clearing of the throat.

"From what?" Volger asked.

"The bites, the claw marks." Asgore clarified, pointing to Volger's slightly bleeding arm.

Volger looked to his arm, and shrugged. "This will heal on its own." He said walking again.

Asgore sighed and shook his head. "Are you certain?" When he got a nod he sighed again, too tired at the moment.

"i shape shifted my skin to Diamond….that was my first magic I unlocked when umbrea got hurt." Volger said, looking down. "I read how most shape shifting works from Shape shifting and electric Magic through the ages."

Asgore nodded. "Impressive." Then he put a hand on Volger's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, son, I'll be there for you." He said before leaving was a final smile.

"Wait." Volger said to asgore, who turned around. "You looked surprised when Vanny paused, I wanted you to know why."

He scratched his head. "It's only happened a couple times before, confusion seems to catch her off guard. It's most likely she won't remember what you said. I'm just wondering what you said, me calling her daughter worked one." He sighed again. "Key word once, it didn't work a second time."

"O-oh…" Volger said tearing up. "After I tell you what I told her I had a second question."

"Go ahead." Asgore knelt down to his level.

"I…." Volger started, blushing which only confused Asgore more. "I said I loved her." To his surprise, Asgore smiled kindly at him. No judging, not even a surprised look. Just a smile of pure KINDNESS and understanding. "My second question is… how do you know if you're _in_ love?"

Asgore put a hand under his chin. "Well… what do think when you near her? How differently do you act?"

"I...I dont think, my brain stops and my heart quickens, I didn't want anyone to think something was wrong so I acted normal…" Volger said shuffling.

Asgore patted his head. "Sound much like when I met Toriel. I believe you know you're answer."

Volger nodded, looking at the ceiling. "I didn't even realize how I felt until I told her."

"That happens sometimes…" Asgore chuckled. Another howling roar from Vinnia's tower made them look towards it. Volger whimpered, remembering how she threw him aside like a rag doll. "It's alright to be afraid Volger. Vinnia will come back, and if anything, she will be more broken up about it than you."

"im not afraid afraid." Volger said, looking down. "It...hurt when she did that, not physical pain but it was right after I told her and…."

"Think of it as this. That was not Vinnia, but a beast using her body." Asgore said calmly. "The beast throws her in a cage, no matter how much she screams "No" to it."

"But there must be something we can do." Volger said shaking. "She's so shy and scared of everything….and being alone can't be helping…"

"It isn't." Asgore said, fulled will sadness. "I hate that tower, I hate the solitude… but I know no other way. We will find a way. Till then… Solitude for the beast till it let's Vinnia out and love her are the best things we can do for her…" The guilt was clear in his eyes.

Volger nodded, shaking as he went to his room. "I'm going to bed."

The king nodded. "Goodnight Son. And stay DETERMINED for us. For her." As if hearing them, Vinnia let out another cry.

"I will." Volger smiled. "Night dad." He said closing the door, calling Asgore dad for the first time ever. The large monster stood still for a moment, before smiling and turning around, shooting the tower one more stare before leaving.

Volger laid down on his bed, listening to Vannies shrill cry's and roars until he slowly falls asleep, mumbling. "I'll save you Vannie, some how…"

 _?_

Volger felt...cold. Like he was outside and in the wind. He curled in on himself, trying to keep himself warm. A faintly rumbling noise made him stirr in his sleep. Before a loud bang shocked him awake.

He was on some sort of short arrowhead shaped platform with a marble floor and onyx rims, with five spikes. In front of him was a swirling wall of clouds. Thunder rumbled through it, the clouds a blue coloring. Looking down did not ease his nerves, as the sheer dropped was mind boggling and the bottom, hidden by those same clouds.

Looking back behind him, there was massively tall tower.

"Where am I?" He said confused. The rumbling thunder was his answer, the wind blowing again on him. He quickly walked to the tower, going inside without thinking to get out of the wind. The interior was wide and open, no trace of any furniture not even a statue. The floor was marbled just like the platform outside, the walls an Onyx color. On the sides there were stair cases.

Volger froze at hearing some faint thumps coming from the top of the left stairs. He slowly walked up the stairs, prepared to shape shift to blend in. Nothing came out and attacked him, the thumping fading with distance. Now at the top, he saw what looked like white ragged hairs of a large being disappear behind a corner. He slowly followed it, making no noise and watching it carefully. When he peaked around it, he had to keep himself from gasping. A large monster, from what he could tell, was stomping through the halls, snarling as if in frustration.

The snarls sounded both dangerous and… familiar? He didn't see the face, even with it took another turn. Then a sharp shrill came from it before a loud crash sounded. Then it's footsteps continued. He followed it more, starting to piece together what was happening (even if he didn't believe it.).

The monster continued to patrol the hallways, occasionally finding a staircase up. Volger was glad there was nothing to knock over, or step on anything to alert the monster. After was seemed like hours and hours, they reached the top. The top was without a ceiling and it was raining.

The monster snarled much more loudly, before making a shrill roar and charging at the center. It made contact with some bars, trying to bash its way into a giant cage. Volger looked passed the monster, and was surprised by what he saw. Vinnia, curled up and shaking violently.

"Vanny!?" Volger said softly shocked. The larger monster continued to ravenously claw and even sounded like it was chewing on the bars. The sound was making Vinnia whimper and curl up more. Volger growled, shape shifting his arm into a rope and wrapped it around the monster's throat pulling it back away from the cage.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled. The monster whipped its head at him, revealing a much more… feral looking Vinnia. Though, there was a few things off like the horns were bending wrong direction and the long bandage like wrappings around it's arms and leg.

With a shocking amount of strength, the Vinnia look alike grabbed the rope and pulled Vogler off the ground before throwing like throwing a lasso. Volger shape shifted his feet into anchors, stopping the lasso like spinning.

"Ok, this is going to be interesting." Volger said holding his head. The beast was already in his face, jaws at the ready to snap him in two. Volger used his other arm and used it to send a powerful volt of electricity into its open mouth.

It twitch momentarily, before leaning closer and snarling in irritation at him. He could almost feel it's scathing glare. Volger turned his legs and arm back to normal, before turning into a tiny hummingbird. The beast paused at the sight for a moment, making what Asgore had said earlier. New things catch it off guard. Volger flew above it and shifted into a whole anchor, hitting the beast on the head.

The thing barely budged before grabbing it my now heavy form and throwing me hard. The cage's bars didn't even buckle from the force I was thrown, despite the speed and ease it threw him.

"Ow." Volger said turning back. The beast grabbed him by the leg and pulled him closer and was about to rake him with the other the only claw. Volger grabbed its head, using a electricity controlling spell he learned to give the monster a major headache by manipulating the electromagnetic pulses in its brain.

The feral Vinnia twitched and made a scream, but after his stopped zapping it tried to punch him in the face. Rather hold it's own. He recoiled, looking at it with a bloody nose. He looked at Vannia, worriedly.

"Vanny!" He yelled. She only shivered in a response and tighten around herself. The beast took immediate interest and was once again biting at the bars. When Vinnia's movements, besides the shivering, stopped the beast lost interest and turned back to Volger. Volgers knuckles cracked when he made a fist, shaking in anger.

"Leave Vanny alone!" He yelled. It growled back in challange, starting to pace in a circle counterclockwise. Volger waited and watched, planning out a strategy to defeat or at least delay the monster. The thunder roared again in the background, resonating with the Vinnia Beast growls. It was tensing, looking ready to attack at any moment.

"Come on then!" Volger yelled, shifting his wings into scythes. It took his challenge before rushing him at full speed, fully intent on ripping him to shreds. Volger quickly sidestepped it, making it go close to the edge before he started to swing his scythes in seemingly random directions. He cracked several parts of the floor. Before smirking and sending electricity through his scythes and hitting a spot on the ground causing a shockwave that made all of the cracks combine. "Later!"

It didn't seem to notice the cracks getting somewhat deeper, and its attempted lunge made the bit of building slip off the tower. Taking the Vinnia look alike with it, sending it roaring. Soon enough, it vanished beneath the bed of clouds below.

Volger was breathing heavily, but ran to the cage right as the ground began shaking. "Vanny!" He yelled when he got to the cage, shaking the bars. "Its me Volger!" Vinnia didn't respond to him and only continued to shiver. Even he had to, hearing a faint scream from down below.

"Vanny! Please!" Volger begged. She didn't react to him, only to the shrilling roars of frustration and rage. Volger noticed the bars were just big enough for him to slip through, but it was a tight squeeze.

But the instant he was in, a loud crash of thunder and flash of lighting made him freeze for a second. Those calm, if rumbling clouds, were no longer that soft blue. They were not a dark purple, lighting up with lighting. The wind was suddenly whipping violently, yet almost like it was the entire time. Rain was pounding on the cage, making a sort of haunting loud pattering.

The tower had also change, no longer it had marbled floor but rather a deep crimson stone that warped and twisted. Sometimes it twist upward into spikes. The onyx parts only grew darker in color and something seemed to move in them.

"V-vanny?" Volger said worried. Now she seemed to have heard him, as she flinched from the sudden voice. The crazed monster's roar made her shake more, it sounding more dark warped. "Vanny, it me. Its me volger." He said as he slowly approached her. Now Vinnia seemed to have registard what he said and most of her shaking had stopped. But before she could look up, another faint scream of anger sent her tumbling. Volger thought for a Moment, before wrapping both wings around them and turning them into a dome that blocked out all outside noise. The thunder was still loud, but at least the faint roars were expunged.

"Vanny, it's alright. I won't let it hurt you." He said confidently. Vinnia started to stop shaking and before long, she uncovered her face from her claws. The monster girl, still tumbling, sat up a little. "Are you alright?" Volger asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and paw gently. She shook her head before looking down at the twisted red ground. Volger gently pulled her into a hug, petting her soothingly.

She again twitched at the contact, but the younger girl managed to push away the fear and hug back. Albeit shaky.

"Its alright, its alright." Volger said rocking her a little. "I'm here, and I'll always be here if you need me, all you have to do is call my name."

Another crash of thunder made Vinnia shake more for a second. Then she nodded in understanding. "T-Thank you…"

Volger nodded, and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you." She neither blushed, nor kiss back like he hoped, but instead seemed more confused. Vinnia's head had tilted to side with he did that. "What's wrong?" Volger asked. Vinnia just looked at him for a few seconds before shaking her head in dissimile and just smile at him. Before tensing a little at the thunder again, but she shook it off. Volger turned his arms into a blanket, and his chest into a pillow as he laid back with her on top of him.

"I was able to fight off the...Beast, but unable to destroy it." He mumbled. Vinnia had looked on in confusion, seeing him transform. But she ignored it soon after and merely cover herself to the head with the blankets, shaking a little. "The magic I unlocked was shape shifting remember." He felt her shake her head as an answer. Volger chuckled. "Then again all if this is just a dream…"

"D-dream…?" Vinnia echoed in a small voice. "No, only have Night Terrors…" She said in confusion.

Volger blinked. "But I remember laying on my bed and closing my eyes…"

She shook again. "I only have night terrors…?" Again, Vinnia's voice was laced with a confused tone. "A-always had…"

"So this is real…" Volger mumbled. "Let's ask mom and dad when we get back, for now we'll just stay like this."

The covers Vinnia was under then collapsed without warning, as if the girl had just vanished.

"Vanny!" He yelled, as the worked around him faded, he woke up with a start. Volger looked around and thought it was all a dream, he went down to the breakfast table, where Asgore was sitting Toriel having brought food to Umbra before.

"Howdy and good morning Volger." Asgore greeted him with a small wave.

"Hi…" volger said, sitting down as he looked at the ceiling in thought.

Toriel raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind child?"

Volger put a hand to his forehead, still staring at the ceiling. "Just remembering a strange dream I had last night." He mumbled.

Asgore place a finger to his chin. "Dream huh?" Then he got up from his chair. "That reminds me, I should go get Vinnia. I'll be right back."

Toriel then looked to Volger as Asgore left. "What was the dream about?"

"Well… I was in a strange world, surrounded by nothing but blue clouds and calm thunder…" Volger said, as he continued to tell Toriel about his dream, near the end where he slipped through the bars of the cage with the sudden scenic change Vinnia and Asgore came back. "And that's it." He finished.

"That is an interesting dream." Asgore said.

Vinnia however looked more surprised closer to the ending. "Not...a dream?" She said, placing her claw on her head.

Volger looked at her, surprise clear on his face. "S-so it wasn't a dream? B-but I woke up in bed…"

Toriel thought for a moment. "Maybe it was, and you two just shared the dream?" She suggested.

"But how and why? I fucking fought a gigantic monster in the wind! Why would we need to share a dream?" Volger asked getting more confused.

"Language." Said Asgore in a disapproving tone.

"Swear jar." Toriel added with a cross of her arms.

Volger rolled his eyes, and put a single piece of G in a random jar. "Anyway, what would cause us to share a dream?"

The two thought carefully, before shaking their heads. "We wouldn't know." Asgore concluded, but smiled at him. "But perhaps bring it up with Professor Gaster. He'll have a theory at least."

"I have one as well, but I'd like to ask Gaster about it first." Volger said, and they nodded. Toriel then passed breakfast to Volger and Vinnia, the latter who tenderly ate slowey. Volger ate uncharacteristically slowly as well, still thinking about the dream. When he had finished, he got up and looked to Vannia.

"Would you come with me to see professor Gaster? I think it'd be easier to explain. I can go get him and we could all talk in the library." Volger said. She looked to him and then nodded, getting down her seat.

Toriel also stood up. "I'm going to check on Umbra, I'll see you sometime."

"Bye mom." Volger said as he and Vannia went to the library, he then left to get Professor Gaster and came back about an hour later with said Professor.

"Good morning, Princess Vinnia." Gaster said with small bow, careful not the scare her. "Volger said that the both had an interesting experience, a shared dream if I heard correctly. Mine elaborating?"

Volger explained everything in the dream, right to the detail. "I had my own theory but I'd like to hear yours first."

Gaster put his hand to his chin in thought and hummed. "I have a couple theories…" He mumbled, walking past them while looking up. "Perhaps it was your magic mixing or something similar. I have heard reports of monsters and some humans that have seen others in different places. Not dreams presay, more like shared vision." He telekinetically grabbed a book and flipped through it. "It has been proven, more or less. However, sharing dreams is completely new… Fascinating." He turned back to them. "Was there something that could'v caused you magic to mix? Simple contact can warrant its occurrence, but that's just pure luck."

"Not that I remember." Volger said.

"I see." Gaster said closing his eyes. "Now, what's your theory?"

Volger looked to vanny. "Vanny said that that dream was different from her normal nightmares, when I first saw her she was shaking violently while the monster tried to get it." He said putting his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands. "What if because of how bad her nightmare was her subconscious called out for help using her magic, and because I was thinking about what happened earlier that day it targeted me and took my subconscious into her dream to aid her."

"Uhm...V-volger?" Vinnia timidly said. "T-that Nightmare, w-was my Night Terrors… you being there was th-the only thing different…" She said nervously.

"Oh, well there goes my theory." Volger chuckled, gently petting Vinnia to keep her calm.

Gaster nodded with smile. "Plus, there is the issue that her magic is…" He stopped for a moment and smiled more gently at Vinnia. "Less than stellar. I highly doubt she would have enough. No offense, Princess." Vinnia just nodded with a small smile and clutching her necklace. W.D Gaster noticed it and smiled back at Volger approvingly.

Volger smiled at her, before a look of realization dawned upon him. "What about my magic? Would it have enough power?"

Gaster rubbed his bony chin again. "Perhaps, perhaps. But I fail to see _why_ your magic would do this. Most curious."

"I was worried about Vanny." Volger said, looking at the floor. "She went instinctive on me In here yesterday." He said looking at the crack in the wall. Both Gaster and the Princess winced. "I was so worried about her, that when I fell asleep I was still remembering what happened. So is it possible that because of the fact I was thinking about her and that I'm not good at controlling it be why it did it?"

"Maybe…" Gaster mumbled, gaining a look of hard concentration. "It sounds possible, magic is mysterious even to us monsters."

Volger nodded slowly, glancing at vanny. "I was serious about what I said before." He told her. "If you ever need me, call and I'll find a way to get to you." She just nodded, clutching her claws together.

The Professor smiled a little teasingly before hiding it. "Is there anything else I could help with?" He asked, using his magic to put the book back.

Volger thought for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "I don't think so."

"Well, then if you excuse me." Gaster said walking past them again. "I'm going to do some light research on this for the next hour. I will have to place before some of my projects if I wish to research further." He turned back and bowed. "Good day you two." Gaster finished before turning back and stopping at a bookshelf.

"Hey Vanny?" Volger asked, blushing a little. "Do you remember what I said to you yesterday while you were in instinct mode?"

She turned to him and shook her head without thought. "I never remember during...t-that…"

"Oh ok, let's go see umbra." He smiled as they left the library, still confused about what happened maybe even more than before.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of months since the failed assassination attempt on Umbra. Things were incredibly tense, and it was as if war would break out between the two races at any moment.

Umbra wasn't doing too well either, the assassination attempt having bound him to a wheelchair, though only temporarily, his stronger SOUL and amulet working day and night to fix his back enough to get out of it, but was currently stuck there.

"Hey dude." Volger smiled walking in with Vannia, the latter waving at him a little.

"Hey." Umbra mumbled, a little depressed at his situation. Vinnia hummed a little, knowing his feelings right now. "I… should be out of this thing soon." Umbra said, giving a weak smile. Vinnia gave him an almost equally weak smile.

Volger smiled softly as well. "Have you been able to practice your magic at all?"

"Yeah, it's… really all I have to do." Umbra said, seeming to concentrate for a second, before an Umbra Burner appeared next to him. "I've gotten really good with these." He added, petting the summoned weapon.

"Cool." Volger smiled. "Did the books I got you help?"

He nodded, smiling. Volger smiled, and looked happy.

"I'm glad, with how expensive they were I should hope so." He joked.

"So… what have you two been up to?" Umbra asked.

"I've been helping Professor Gaster with the shared dream thing and roughly every other night helping Vanny have good dreams...sorta." Volger said. The dreams weren't always successful, sometimes the cage would appear in different parts of the tower, often putting the Beast at an advantage. Mostly because of the lack of window or doors to the outside to throw it out and down. Thankfully, "Death" just meant Volger being pushed out, even though his win-defeat raio wasn't desirable.

"That sounds… difficult." Umbra said.

"You have no idea." Volger chuckled. "Professor Gaster showed me a spell that works with electric Magic that should make it easier though."

"So… how are things? I… don't get much news here." Umbra asked, referring to the situation with the humans. Volger sighed, shaking his head.

"Things are… deteriorating. " Volger said using a big word.

"Oh… that sounds bad." Umbra said and Vinnia agreed with a sad whimper.

"Yeah, unfortunately there's nothing we can do. The humans are fearing us, and they won't listen to reason." Volger sighed, sitting on the floor.

"Most of them…" Vinnia added, waving to a human nurse would waved back with a kind smile.

"Yeah." Volger smiled, yawning.

"Well… I'm almost healed up… do you two think you could get me into that wheelchair so we can go to that field we go to sometimes?" Umbra asked.

"Yeah." Volger said, slowly helping Umbra into the wheelchair.

"Thank you." Umbra mumbled as he was helped. The group then started heading to the field.

"Its been awhile since we were here." Volger said.

'Yeah." Umbra said with a small smile, before frowning as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Across the field, humans seemed to be coming out of the forest in large numbers, equipped for a war. Vinnia had also noticed and squeaked out in fear before hiding behind the two. Volger stepped forward, using magic to send a volt of lightning across the sky.

"Why are you here!? We have done nothing to you!" He yelled.

The humans attention all seemed to hone on Umbra, angry expressions on their faces. "We are here to destroy your vile race once and for all!" The human that seemed to lead them said.

"Try it and I will defend everyone!" Volger yelled, gesturing to Vanny to take Umbra back to the castle. "Tell mom and dad." He whispered to them. Vinnia nodded before pushing Umbra away with surprising speed.

Volger can hear her yell and some royal guards came running and stood besides Volger at the ready. "Your highness, you should go too. We'll hold them off." One of the guards, a blue eyed human suggested glaring at the other humans. Volger shook his head, shifting his wings into swords and grabbing them.

"Vinn, take me back and tell everyone else to run… I have an idea." Umbra said calmly. Vinnia stopped short but didn't turn around. She had a apprehensive look on her face and she shook her head.

"I think it's time… I finally let loose, Vinn… please get everyone else out of here, I don't want any collateral." Umbra said. Vinnia shook a little, having a bit of a battle with herself. They could hear Volger from the valley, telling the humans to leave before they attacked. Vinnia then reacted, pushing Umbra all the way back before scampering off fearfully.

"Fall back everyone, I got this." Umbra ordered after smiling a little at Vinn before she left.

"What? Umbra your hurt!" Volger said defiantly. The guards, both monster and human, were just as equally aginst Umbra's decision, many of them preparing spells and aiming at the invading humans.

"I'm stronger than all of you _right now_ , I'm about to let loose, and I don't want any of you getting hurt from it." Umbra said, grasping the necklace that weakened him.

"I'm not leaving Umbra, your my best friend, and I am not leaving here when the very people that tried to kill you are right there!" Volger said not moving an inch.

"And we cannot leave even if it were the truth your highness!" A Greater Dog barked, placing it's armoured paw on his armored chest. "We must guard you with our lives!"

"Then at least get out of the way and stay nearby, get any stragglers, please." Umbra said, eyeing the attacking humans. Volger looked at him, and gestured for everyone to move behind Umbra.

"If this doesn't work I'm ordering the attack." Volger said.

"Thank you." Umbra said, smiling slightly. "Please, hold onto this." He added, taking the necklace off and holding it out to him, his fur black again and his markings blood red. Volger took the necklace, and put it safely in his pocket. The guards apprehensively moved, but only as far an inch behind and at his sides.

Umbra felt his magic become unreleased, and smiled as the healing pendent his mother gave him to become more effective, healing him the last bit he needed to stand. Umbra did so, and shifted before everyone's eyes.

Umbra grew taller and broader, similar to his father but not quite as wide, being taller instead. His horns grew, almost as big as his dads as an armoured robe appeared on him. Umbra brought out his ocarina and started playing a song that seemed fitting to the situation, making him levitate as magic swirled around him.

This had a interesting effect on him, his black fur growing an inky black, and his blood red markings growing dark red. As Umbra floated, the very earth moved, a giant golem that was similar to him appearing, that Umbra floated into, acting as the SOUL for the beast.

The giant rock Umbra roared, and charged at the humans, fire at it's 'paws' and giant Umbra Burners at it's sides. Everyone, humans, monsters and all, stared in absolute shock, awe, and terror at the massive being before them.

The giant roared as it fired at the humans, the black flames it launched so dark they seemed to suck in the light around them. The burners at the beasts fired, a flame-like inky dark beam coming from their 'mouths' directly to the humans.

Many of the invading Human mage combined some effort to erect a barrier over their allies, watching the black beams hammer into the shield. The shield quickly shattered when the very ground beneath the human mages erupted in spikes at them, impaling the humans with what was most effective against them, physical attacks. Without the shield, most of their numbers were reduced to soot. Their SOULS just flouted for less than a second before being drawn into the beams. There was no shattering noise however.

" **I ELECT TO SPARE THE REST OF YOU, RUN, AND NEVER RETURN!** " Umbra decreed. The humans wasted no time and turned tail and ran for their lives. One human mage that did not aid in the shield stopped and glared at him before running.

Umbras giant form crumbled as soon as they were gone, a very tired looking version of his normal state falling from the beast. Volger flew up and caught him, slowly bringing his back to the wheelchair.

Umbra groaned tiredly, looking at the one carrying him with barely open eyes.

"You ok bro?" Volger asked.

"More… humans… coming… warn… mom… dad…" Umbra said tiredly, squirming. Volger set him in the wheelchair, looking at Vinnia.

"Take him to the Castle, tell mom and dad, I'll stay here to hold off the humans that are coming." Volger said. Many, many of the guards had actually stared in shock and some fear. Thankfully, that didn't stop them from standing at the ready while a Lesser Dog took Umbra and ran into the castle.

Umbra was wheeled directly to where they were, the throne room, where a human 'ambassador' was meeting with them that day.

"Greetings." The human ambassador said when Umbra came in. The guard that wheeled him in rushed to the King and Queen and whispered into Asgore's ear.

Asgore's face fell into a look of stone. "Go and alert the rest of the guards, have some evacuate the castle." He ordered sternly, making the guard place his fist to his chest as an salute then run off.

"Toriel, take Umbra and evacuate." He said with no room to argue and brought out his Trident. Turning to the Ambassador he spoke once more. "You should go to."

"What is happening?" The ambassador asked.

Asgore turned his back. "We're being invaded by an army of humans!" He yelled before rushing out to join his troops.

The ambassador blinked surprised, before following him. "Why would they! They knew I was trying to bring peace!"

"I have an idea." A new voice spoke and beside them Professor Gaster appeared by Asgore's side. "Their fearful about the fact Monsters can absorb human SOULs. A human did the experiment with volunteers."

 _With Umbra and Toriel_ …

Umbra groaned a little as he slowly regained energy, looking up at his mother with questioning eyes. "Mommy… what's going on?" He groaned weakly.

"We're evacuating honey." She stated simply, a few guards, one of them a human helping evacuate monsters around them.

"Why?" He groggily asked, memory a little fuzzy.

"We're being attacked." She said again. "Hurry everyone!" Toriel called to the others.

"Wheres… others…" Umbra asked, referring to his adopted brother and sister.

"Vinnia is already ahead of us." Toriel said, rubbing his head. "But I haven't seen Volger."

"Where… going?" Umbra questioned weakly.

She rubbed his head again. "To mount Ebott."

"Hurry, move move!" A guard said moving in the opposite direction with another pair.

 _At the battlefield…_

The battle field roared with the sound of spells, weapons and war cries as the castle's guards fought against the invading humans. Monster and humans versus humans were the battle's two sides. Volger was fighting with them, wanting to keep his family safe. He had his wings as swords and sent electricity through them to add more damage to the bad humans.

"Vogler, what are you doing here!?" A loud powerful voice yelled, impaling a human with a Trident while sent a wave of fire to others.

"I've been here the whole damn time dad!" Volger yelled, getting angrier at the humans and using bolts of electricity to destroy their weapons.

"You need to-ha!- evacuate with the others!" Asgore order, disarming human. One of the invading humans was approaching Volger from behind, but an ally human pierced him through the head with a spear. Volger stepped in front of a group of guards right as a group of humans was about to finish them off, shape shifting his wings into a circle dome sending electricity through it as the humans metal weapons hit it, making them fly backwards.

"Thank you your Majesty." One guard said to Volger, who nodded.

"Volger! Did you hear me?!" Asgore said, once more taking a life.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Volger said as a bunch of humans charge them, shape shifting his wings into a big brick wall between the two armies, kneeling down as he started breathing heavily.

"Volger, you need to leave." Asgore said with a stern voice. "You're-ha!- getting exhausted!"

"Your highness watch out!" A human guard said getting in front of Volger and taking a couple of arrows for him.

"Worry about him, I'll be fine." Volger said, standing up. "Does anyone have a plan?" He asked, pulling the arrows out of the guard and putting pressure on the injury.

Asgore looked around the battlefield. Despite their best efforts, they were getting overwhelmed. "We need to fall back to the mountain!"

"Dad, you get everyone to the mountain. I'll be able to get away faster by flying so I'll be able to give you guys time to get there." Volger said.

"You're exhausted, how are you going to get away?" Asgore questioned his son.

"Just trust me OK? Remember when I used to vanish as a child? " volger asked, asgore nodding. "I found secret passages, go that way and through the trees and you'll get to the mountain."

Asgore hesitated. "Sire, we need to go now!" A Greater Dog yelled before getting stabbed. The Juggernaut yelled before back handing the human and finishing him off.

Asgore breathed out. "Fine, stay alive son…EVERYONE RETREAT TO THE MOUNTAIN!" He yelled, making his troops start to back off. Volger smiled at Asgore, watching as they left. He shifted his wings back, standing up.

"Be Careful your highness." The injured human guard said before throwing his sword into an enemy's chest.

"Your coming as well." Volger said picking up the injured guard and flying as fast as he could back to the mountain, he got at least half way there before slowing down from exhaustion.

"Thank… you." The guard said before passing out from blood loss. Some monsters came and took him into a tent, probably to give him medical attention.

Volger spotted Vinna and his family, slowly walking over to them. "Hi…" Vinnia waved back him with a very worried expression.

"Are you alright my child?" Toriel asked him. Volger was basically panting, shaking slightly before falling forward. Toriel caught him before he fell face down. Vinnia got closer with an even more worried expression. "I-ill be fine." Volger said sitting down on ground.

"You don't look like it…" Toriel said rubbing his head.

"I'm just tired." Volger said. "I used a lot of magic is all…" he said looking at Asgore. "I told you I could make it."

"Yes you did indead." Asgore said, nodding his head.

"Sorry I didn't listen to you, I wanted to help." Volger said, holding his arm a little.

"I know son, I know and I'm not angry with you." Asgore said.

Volger nodded, his arm bleeding slightly Vanny seemingly the only one to see grabbed his arm gently and examined the wound. "Vinnia, why don't you try your magic?" Toriel asked her. Vinnia hesitantly nodded before placing a claw on the wound. She clutched her pendant with her other claw and took a deep breath before a small jello like pulse left her arm and onto the wound. The wound healed, it looking like it was getting stitched together but looked good as new. Volger smiled at Vannia, hugging her with one arm.

"Thank you." He said. She hesitated still but nodded and hugged him back. Volger stood up after letting go of the hug, his one wing bent the wrong way.

Toriel gasped. "Volger, your wing!" She said, pointing to it.

Volger looked at it and tried to move it, wincing in pain. "I guess it happened when I shifted them into a brick wall."

"And you flew with it?!" Toriel said looking stern. Then she took him by the hand. "You're going with me to the medical tent." The queen said before leading him on with Vinnia following.

"Oh come on mom" Volger whined when they got to the tent.

"No buts!" She said sternly. Vinnia just nodded her head, agreeing with Toriel. "We need to get that wing checked now."

"Yes mom." Volger pouted. Toriel nodded before picking up the pace. Asgore just shook his head in amusement before going to check with his men.

Toriel had ordered some doctors to get him a bed and try and fix his wing. "Now, be ready Sire this will hurt."

"K." Volger said breathing in and holding it.. The doctors then quickly snapped it back into place. Volger grunted, a single tear falling down his face. Vinnia didn't like the sound and whimpered a little.

"There we go." One of the human doctors said before putting the wing in a sling. "You won't be able to fly for a bit, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Thanks." Volger said glancing at Vannia. "It's ok, I'm fine."

"O-ok…" Vinnia mumbled.

"You're very strong Volger." Toriel complemented and rubbing his head again.

"Mom!" Volger blushed, looking away. She just laughed and continued despite his protests. He blushed and pushed her hand away, glaring.

The docters smiled in amusement before moving onto other patients. "Is your wing feeling better my child?"

"Yes mom." Volger smiled. "Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, everyone made it out fine." Toriel answered him.

Volger looked at Vannia, kneeling down and Petting her head soothingly. "Are you ok? I'm sure all this scared you." She nodded and pinch a finger and her thumb together in a gesture. "A little huh?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled with a nod.

"Don't worry it's over now." Volger smiled, standing up. "Let's go visit Umbra." She and Toriel nodded in agreement.

"That's a wonderful idea, follow me." Toriel said, before leaving the tent. They all went to another tent, seeing Umbra seemingly asleep on a bed.

He didn't seem to be having the best sleep, a troubled look on his face as he tossed and turned, letting out whimpers and crying some. Vinnia had rushed to his side with Toriel and had also whimpered in worry. Volger shook him slightly, hoping to wake him up.

This wasn't effective at all, Umbra only whimpering again. It was so bad that, if Umbra had the energy, there would be magic sprouting everywhere. Vinnia and Toriel joined in the light shaking. "Umbra honey?" Toriel said softly.

The team shaking seemed to make him wake up with a whimper, trembling as shaking, light sobs wracking him. Volger picked him up slowly and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Volger asked petting his brother's head. Umbra shook his head 'no', trembling terribly. Vinnia shook a little in worry while Toriel hugged him too. "What happened? What was your dream about?" Volger asked.

Umbra whimpered, shaking his head, not wanting to talk about it right now. Volger held him closer, rubbing his back.

This seemed to calm Umbra some, but he still seemed upset over whatever the nightmare was about. Vinnia then, shakily, rubbed Umbra on the shoulder a little, trying her best to comfort him.

Umbra sent her a smile, telling her he appreciated the sentiment.

"You should get some more rest, I'll have a guard stay with you in case something happens." Volger said, still rubbing his back. Umbra nodded tiredly, falling back into a more peaceful slumber. Volger smiled, setting Umbra down gently on the bed.

"You handled that wonderfully Volger." Toriel praise the one in question with a pat on the head and Vinnia nodded in agreement. Volger blushed and scratched his head, looking away in embarrassment. "Now then, why don't you two get something to eat?" She recommended. "Don't worry about the guard, I will handle it." Toriel added to assure Volger.

"That sounds fun, what do you say vinnia?" Volger asked smiling. The quiet girl nodded in agreement, feeling rather hungry herself.

Toriel nodded. "There's a tent just across here serving food." She told them.

"Thanks is mom." Volger smiled as he and Vinnia went to get some food. "What would you like? I'm buying."

"Just a hamburger please…" She mumbled loud enough.

"Are you sure?" Volger asked and she just nodded with a small smile. Volger smiled and got her a hamburger, while he got a cheeseburger. Vinnia lightly chewed on her food and watching monster and human alike talk with each other.

"Wow, look at that thing." A female monster said to her friends, looking at Vannia. The mentioned girl whimpered, knowing where this was going, and tried to ignore them, hoping some of the adults would notice and come. "I mean look at her, so creepy!" Vinnia again tried her best to tune them out, taking another bite of her hamburger. Though, she was starting to crack already unfortunately.

"That's enough!" Volger said to the monster girls, they noticed him and fluttered their eyelids.

"If it isn't prince volger, we heard how you helped fight off the humans." The first monster girl said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, now leave Vanny alone!" Volger said.

"Aww what a cute pet name." The monster said. "I mean look at her she has to be a beast." This time, Vinnia whimpered more loudly, getting a human to look over and narrow his eyes at her. A female instead glared at the insulting monsters.

"Listen to me all of you." Volger said calmly getting everyone that was glaring to look. "Vanny us the most kind and selfless monster I know, she's sweet, she's loving, and sure she looks different, but personally she looks a lot better that you." He said to the first monster, who gasped and ran away.

Many, many of the guests were silent for a few second before smiling at him and clapping for him. Other just gave him a thumbs up. One human however muttered under his breath. "Kind and selfless Abominat-ow!" He cried when the female human behind whacked him across the head.

Volger with his enhanced hearing heard what the human had about to say. "Say that again and you'll be in the Dungeness for the next three months." That got him to flinch and the human turned back to his food silently.

"Th-thank you…" Vinnia whimpered again. Volger smiled, and patted her head.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He smiled. Vinnia had managed to suppress a flinch and gave him an uneasy smile. Volger smiled and ordered a bowl of vannys favorite ice cream and placed it in front of her. "Don't listen to what those girls said, you're beautiful how you are." You'd think that with her teeth Vinnia wouldn't like cold snacks, but it's quite the opposite as she had already taking a bite from the mint chocolate ice cream. "Is it good?" Volger asked smiling.

"Good…" She said, taking another bite from her ice cream. Volger smiled and ate his burger, smiling the whole time.

A female monster guard giggled to herself. "This is too adorable, young love." She said to human guard who chuckled in response.

Unfortunately, they underestimating the two's hearing. Volger blushed and coughed, starting to choke on his cheeseburger. Vinnia was confused at what they said before gasping and patting Volger on the back. Maybe using a little too much force. Volger coughed up the piece of cheeseburger, making it go flying. He was breathing heavily and was wide eyed, surprised at what the two said.

The two shrunk with an embarrassed grins. "Uh, sorry Sire." The female one apologised. The other nodded. Volger nodded, still holding his throat.

"You… ok?" Vinnia's quiet voice asked him. Volger smiled softly, nodding before the food monster brought him a drink.

"Here you go, this should help some." The monster resembling a gummy like fish with emerald eyes and long arms said, giving Volger a pat on the shoulder. "You want a drink Princess?" Vinnia nodded. "The usual?" Another nod. "Right on it." The monster said before heading off.

Volger took a drink, coughing up a little blood from the sore throat. "Ow…" he muttered. Vinnia made a whimper noise with a silent question as she clutched her necklace again. Volger noticed this and smiled, slowly putting a hand on hers. "I'll be fine." He said with a scratchy voice. And he could vaguely hear on the female monster guard giggle again.

"Here you go." The gummy chief placed a Cheri Soda next to Vinnia and she accepted it without thought. Volger smiled, paying for the stuff, and waiting for Vanny to finish. When she did and looked to him, and eeped fearful noticing the blood on his hand. Volger looked at it, and tried to-and failed- hide the blood before getting up.

She whimpered some more, her Hemophobia acting up again for the first in quite a long time. Volger smiled softly, and wiped his hand off.

"It's ok, everything is fine." Volger said. "Let's go to the New castle." Vinnia relaxed a bit after he got rid of the of the blood and she nodded. They walked to the New castle, and Volger laid down on a very large couch, coughing into a handkerchief more blood coming out.

"Stupid throat." He mumbled, thankfully hiding the blood away from Vinnia to avoid her getting another panic attack. He looked to Vannie, and smiled softly. "Despite everything I had fun with you today."

"Y-you did?" She asked, a little uncertain if he meant that. He smiled honestly and nodded.

"I always have fun with you." He said.

She then smiled at that, softly but notably. "I-i'm g-glad."

He nodded scooting over and patting the spot next to him. She hesitated for less than a second before climbing on herself and instead of sitting she laid down more like a dog would. Not asleep, just head up while laying down. Volger smiled, and gently petted her head and body.

"This is nice." He said softly, even when she flinched from the sudden contact.


	5. Chapter 5

_Five years after being sealed_ …

It had been five years since the barrier had been put up around MT Ebott. Umbra hadn't been able to access the SOULs he had gotten, so it was kept a secret that he had them.

On brighter news, Asriel had been more a month after the barrier was put up, and was currently four years old.

Umbra was currently watching his little brother, sitting close by while he played, Vinnia and Volger nearby.

"So… how are you two doing?" Umbra asked his friends. Umbra was currently about three fourths his friends height, and seemed to have a powerful yet agile build. His horns had grown in more, and instead of going back, they abruptly pointed forward, as if to impale someone in a forward charge. His fur was a very dark grey, and marks a red, as if the necklace around his neck hardly did anything anymore. He had also gotten great at all the magic he was learning, discovering his Void magic, where he makes gaps in existence that he can then bend to his will. His voice also had seemed to mature a little.

Vinnia had grown astonitioning more than than the others, a staggering 8'9. Almost at Toriel's chin height. At the moment, she and Volger were roughly the same height now despite him being of older age. The growth hasn't been all great though, her claws and teeth only grew larger only enhancing her intimidating appearance. Her horns was the only thing that grew the least. Worse, the natural snarl had gotten to the point of making anyone shudder at hearing it for the first time. Yet, she remained gentle and shy, a bit more talkative with Umbra and Volger.

Volger had toned his body a bit more while training with the guards, his spell casting and shape shifting had increased as well. He could now use his brains own electric pulses to send electricity from his fingers, and knock someone out by manipulating theirs.

"I'm fine, the captain of the guard has us all going overtime Incase the humans try to take us out one day." Volger said, his voice having deepened a little over the years.

"Y-yeah, me too. Haven't really done anything though." Vinnia replied. She had stopped flinching each time from her own voice a long time ago, but she still despised it. Volger and Umbra were the only ones who didn't flinch at her voice, and Volgers crush on Vanny had grown over the years but only Asgore knows about it still.

"I kinda miss you too… we almost never get to hang out anymore." Umbra said, sighing.

Vinnia sighed to. "S-sorry." The tall girl doesn't spend as much time in the castle anymore and is usually at WaterFall or Hotland for various reasons. Mostly for some isolation at times.

Volger patted her arm, never really liking it when she was sad. "It's apart of life, we need to be happy with the time we spend together now." He smiled softly.

"Well, not like we don't have forever to spend together anyway." Umbra said with a shrug.

"Good point." Volger chuckled.

Vinnia giggled a little. " Then we better cherish the time."

"All eternity of it." Umbra said, smiling.

"How about we all go to dinner? My treat." Volger smiled, standing up and cracking his back.

"Sure… after Mom and Dad get back, I'm still watching Azzy here." Umbra said, gesturing to his little brother.

"Bring him with us, he's really cute." Volger said tickling Azzy, making him giggle.

"If my parents wanted him out of the castle, they'd have brought him with them." Umbra said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

"In case something happens I guess." Volger nodded.

"Exactly." Umbra said, nodding.

"Fair enough." Volger said smiling. Vinnia also smiled, giving Asriel a little wave.

"So, guess I'll see you two later?" Umbra asked with a slightly strained smile. Volger chuckled, tickling Azzy more.

"Or we could help." Volger smiled.

"That would be great." Umbra said, smile no longer strained, him seeming to lose a lot of tension. "He's a lot more trouble than he looks."

"Come here little guy." Volger said picking up Azzy and tickling him more.

"Do you two… mind watching him… while I rest?" Umbra asked, yawning.

"Yeah, no problem, right Vinny?" Volger said smiling.

She nodded. "Yeah, we can take care of him." She then took Asriel into her arms, scratching his nose carefully.

"Go get some sleep man." Volger smiled as Umbra went to bed. "So… What now?"

"Make sure the little one's safe and happy?" Vinnia guessed.

"Good point." He smiled tickling Asriel again.

 _Later…_

"Okay, I'm back." Umbra said, yawning as he entered.

"Hi." Volger smiled, Azzy asleep in Vanny's arms. Said monster girl nodded to him, lightly rubbing Asriel's head.

"Thanks for the help." Umbra said, walking closer.

"It was no problem, we played, ate, and he just fell asleep when Vanny rocked him." Volger smiled, rubbing Asriels head as well.

"Any news from Mom and Dad?" Umbra asked, taking Asriel.

"Not yet." Volger said shrugging.

"Strange… they said they'd only be a few hours." Umbra said, frowning.

"M-maybe we could go look for them?" Vinnia's question however was proven unnecessary, as the opening of a door a ways away sounded. Shortly after, Toriel and Asgore entered the room.

"Sorry for how late we are." Asgore apologised as Toriel offered to hold Asriel. "There was some difficulties."

"Oh, alright." Umbra said, looking a little relieved as he handed his sibling to his mother.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Volger smiled hugging them.

"Hello Volger." Toriel replied sweetly. "I hope he hasn't caused much issue?"

"Nah, Umbra needed a nap so me and Vanny watched over him. We played a bit fed him and he fell asleep when Vanny started rocking him." Volger smiled.

"Yeah… you guys asked me to watch Az right after I finished training today, so…" Umbra said, shrugging.

"That is true, bad timing on our part." Asgore said with an apologetic grin. Toriel did the same before taking Asriel away, presuming to his room.

"So… wanna spar?" Umbra asked.

"Sure." Volger smiled excitedly.

"Alright, let's go!" Umbra said with a smirk, turning towards a training field and bounding off. Volger chuckled and followed, preparing himself. Vinnia instead just shook her head amusedly. She never liked fighting, whether she's the one attacking or just watching and instead went with Toriel to prepare dinner.

"You can take the first turn!" Umbra called, smiling. Volger smirked, using his shapeshifting to drill into the ground.

"Really?" Umbra asked. He stomped onto the ground, violently ejecting Volger from it. Volger slammed his hands into the ground, making large metal spikes shoot up around Umbra.

Umbra countered by using his flames to propel himself up and out, turning to Volger and summoning a Burner, firing at him. Volger shifted his wings into a dome to protect himself.

Since Umbra didn't want to hurt his adoptive brother, the beam wasn't at full power, instead sliding around the shield and scorching the ground around him. Volger flew into the air, and drenched Umbra in water, before using a surge of electricity on him.

Umbra quickly brought up the ground to protect himself, using his flames to dry himself, before summoning two more burners and setting them to 'seek and damage'. Volger used his control over the electro magnetic pulses in his brain to increase his speed exponentially, while flying he was able to get in Umbras face from across the room in an instant. He combined a water blast spell and an electric spell to knock Umbra to the ground.

Umbra was knocked back to the wall, rolling a bit before impacting, kicking up a bunch of dust.

"You ok bro?" Volger asked worried.

Umbra walked out of the dust, coughing, face bleeding some, though he smirked. "Yeah, good combo." He said, before filling the room with black fire. When the flames disappeared, Volger wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Umbra immediately floated upwards, scanning the room with his eyes, three burners set on 'Guard' appearing around him, the original three being dismissed. Volger was above him, just out of his sight. He had shifted his whole body to match that of the now scorched room, he quickly flew down onto Umbras head before his adopted brother could react he trapped him in metal ropes that he shifted his arm into.

The three Burners around him charged their laser, shooting at him, surrounding him in a triangle formation. Volger quickly enlarged his wigs and protected himself and Umbra from the attack, before smirking and bringing Umbra close.

"Sorry bro, this has been fun but I'm ending it." Volger said before grabbing his brother's head and used Umbras electro magnetic pulses to knock him out.

This had the effect of one, knocking the three summoned blasters out of existence as their summoner lost consciousness, and making small wounds that hadn't quite close all over Umbra open, his body bleeding. Volger laid Umbra onto the ground, taking and ripping small pieces of his own clothes off to stop the bleeding before picking Umbra up and walking quickly to the living room and laying his brother on the couch, Asgore sitting on a chair in there.

"Oh dear, looks like you might have overdone it." The king said, just as Toriel and Vinnia came with some medical supplies.

"I only knocked him into a wall, then I grabbed his head and uses his own brain pulses to knock him out." Volger shrugged as Umbra started to come around.

"Yes, because messing with brains is simple and should always be done." Umbra commented dryly, groaning as he sat up, holding his head. "I have the worst headache.

"Better than letting it continue and one of us getting seriously hurt." Volger said grinning softly.

"Because possible brain damage isn't serious." Umbra mumbled.

"I made sure it wouldn't do serious damage." Volger said patting his adopted little brother's head.

"Are you a neuroscientist?" Umbra asked, wincing in pain. "Cause until you are, you don't get to decide that."

"I only used the electric pulses in your brain to hit the single spot that would make you pass out, the headache will go away soon." Volger said.

"Again, how do you know for sure?" Umbra asked, frowning. "You coulda slightly missed and messed my whole brain up."

"If I did that you wouldn't be talking." Volger smirked, before looking down and leaving the room.

"My head stur harts." Umbra said, sounding worried, before his eyes widened at the slurring.

"Are you going to be alright Umbra?" Asgore said, just as Toriel placed a hand on his head and working her healing magic.

Umbra winced, squirming a little. The magic felt… strange as it made contact with his mind, giving Asgore a shrug. Toriel continued to heal, but after noticing that it wasn't doing anything she stopped. "Maybe Professor Gaster might be able to help?"

Umbra shrugged, willing to try it. He really didn't want to lose his ability to speak because of a spar. "Right, can you walk? We're probably going to have to stop by his lab."

Umbra got up slowly and tried walking a bit, before he nodded, looking a little relieved that his ability to walk had remained intact. Toriel took his hand just in case and then started to lead him. "Good luck you two." Asgore said before heading off in the throne room.

Umbra blushed some at the hand holding, embarrassed, the group of three making it to Gasters lab without incident. "Professor Gaster! Are you here?!" Toriel called out to the skeleton.

And soon enough, said Skeleton appeared. "Ah, your Majesty! How may I help you?"

"Umbra here needs some help, he and Volger just got out of a spar." She explained.

"I see. Follow me." We did and entered a sort of clinic room. "Sit down on the bed Umbra." Umbra nodded, taking a seat. "So, can you describe anything to me?"

"Nuh wrly." Umbra lisped, frowning and sighing in frustration.

"If I remember correctly, Umbra and Volger were arguing about Volger using electricity in Umbra's brain to knock him out." Toriel offered, looking to him for confirmation.

Umbra nodded, smiling at his mother. "Oh dear." Gaster said before his eye's flashed and he hovered his hands over my head. It wasn't a healing spell, I could tell that much. As time went on, Gaster's frown slowly turned to smile. "Well, while it was a mistake Volger had taken great care. The damage is minimal and temporary at worst." He patted my head, using a thumb to push a spot that relieved some of the pressure I was feeling. "It'll be gone in the five or so hours."

Umbra sighed in relief, giving the doctor a thankful smile.

"But, perhaps I should offer Volger a lecture on the brain?" Gaster suggested. "It'll help avoid any complications in the future."

Umbra nodded, giving Gaster a look that said 'please god do so'. This made him chuckle. "Now then, you two just head home. The best you can do is get some rest Umbra. Toriel? Be sure to send over Volger when you can."

"I will. Come along Umbra." Toriel said. Umbra nodded, hopping off the bed and quickly following after Toriel when they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Umbra smiled at his little brother as the two walked through the ruins. It had been five years since the… incident during the spar, and things were going… okay.

It was only 'okay' because of something that had happened. Shortly after having regained his voice, Umbra had been almost assassinated by a monster, out for blood because of them being sealed and had escaped with his life… but not his _voice_.

Luckily, Umbra's paw/hands had enough dexterity for sign language. " _Are you enjoying the walk, Asriel?_ " He signed to his little brother.

Vinnia, who was walking with them, translated for him. "You enjoying the walk Asriel?"

Asriel nodded eagerly, smiling at the two of them.

"Hey guys." Volger said walking up to them.

Umbra and Asriel waved. In the five years since Umbra became mute, Volger used the various resources at his disposal to vaguely learn sign language even though Vanny is better with it.

" _How are….lou?"_ Volger signed.

" _Good._ " Umbra signed back, smirking a little. Vinnia was translating for Asriel about their exchange.

"Anyone hungry?" Volger asked, chuckling a little.

Vinnia nodded a bit. "A-a little bit."

"How about you little guy?" Volger asked tickling Asriel on the nose. Asriel laughed, nodding and playfully slapping away his hand. "Wanna see something I thought of?"

Asriel nodded, tilting his head. Volger looked to a small pond with fish in it, before using his water magic to lift the water out of the pond in a big bubble, the fish still swimming around.

Asriel clapped, clearly amused, as Umbra chuckled and rolled his eyes. Vinnia just giggled at Asriel's reaction, clearly amused. Volger put it back, only keeping enough fish out of the water for everyone to have enough.

"Hey Umbra can you start a fire? Fish is delicious." Volger smirked. Umbra nodded, casually waving and making a small fire. Volger sent small serves of electricity through the fish to kill them before making metal spikes out it the ground, washing them with water and starting to cook the fish. "Here you go." Volger said giving everyone some fish.

Umbra nodded thankfully, taking one and starting to eat it. Vinnia did the same, more slowly to savor the taste instead. Asriel followed the two, adorably nibbling on a fish.

"How is it?" Volger asked eating his own. Asriel and Umbra gave him a thumbs up, almost in unison. "Vanny?"

"Great." She replied.

Volger blushed a liyat the complement, chuckling as he ate " _So what now?_ " Umbra signed.

"Up to you." Volger said.

" _You two stay here, me and Azzy are gonna go a little further into the Ruins_." Umbra signed.

"Okay." Vinnia replied, translating for him.

"Sure." Volger smiled. Umbra and Asriel got up, wandering deeper into the Ruins. The two got close it's end, when they heard voices.

"W-where are we?" One of them whimpered.

"No idea, stay behind me." The other said, more confidently.

Umbra held his hand out, stopping Asriel. Umbra pointed down for Asriel to stay still, before walking slowly into the next room, widening his eyes at the sight.

Two human, children, were there. One with light brown hair and rosy eyes and a yellow and green striped sweater. They were scanning the room, with a worn out knife in their hand The other, more shorter than the other, had a more darker tone of hair. I couldn't see their eye color as their eyes were closed for some reason. They wore a blue and purple striped sweater, and were hiding behind the taller one.

Umbra calmed slightly, smiling and walking a little forward. " _Hello_." Umbra signed, hoping the two understood. The older one immediately took an aggressive stance, brandishing their knife. Thankfully though, they seemed more intent of scaring me away instead.

Umbra frowned a little at their seeming lack of understanding, before smiling. Waving his hand, Umbra made fireballs appear in the air, spelling out 'hello'.

"Heard you the first, now back off!" The taller one yelled, voice subtly masculine. The other however, seemed to relax a little under my smile and gave a weak and nervous smile.

Umbra thought of how to get the two to trust him, before smiling. Leaning back, he waved Asriel forward.

Asriel quickly did so, but when he saw the humans let out an adorable bleat and hid behind his big brother's legs.

The taller one just blinked and held their ground. But the other cooed at them. "Frisk, their monsters." The hostile told the other.

"But he's so cute Chara." The kid, Frisk, replied more femininely.

"So?" Chara retorted.

"Hey Umbra are you ok? I heard yelling!" Volger said walking up.

Umbra waved his brother back, raising some earth subtly to block the exit, inwardly sighing in relief when it seemed the two had been too distracted to notice.

"Their monsters. Their dangerous ." Chara finished before glancing back towards us two.

Frisk didn't seem to agree. "But-"

"Frisk." Chara growled in warning.

Umbra raised his hands in a 'surrender' pose, slowly approaching the two humans.

"Hey back off if you know what's good you." Chara threaten.

"No, don't fight!" Frisk protested against, holding onto Chara's arm. Umbra continued forward, unafraid. He knew that the knife wouldn't be able to hurt him, since he was prepared for it this time, bolstering his defense.

"Damn it Frisk, let go!" Chara said, trying to get Frisk to let go of their arm. "Shit, here he comes…" They mumbled, switching the knife to their other hand awkwardly holding.

Umbra simply continued to walk forward, watching the two carefully. Once I got close enough, Chara swung their knife at me awkwardly, not used to using that hand.

Umbra simply tapped his foot on the ground. A small pillar of rock shot up, knocking the knife into the air and out of the child's hand, Umbra catching it effortlessly.

"Damn it…" Chara seethed, Frisk finally letting go of the other's arm.

" _Calm down, I won't hurt you or your little sibling._ " Umbra signed after tossing the knife to the back of the room.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Was Chara's reply.

" _If I wanted you two dead, I would have simply burned you two without giving you a chance to react, and wouldn't let me little brother in here._ " Umbra signed, shrugging his shoulders.

They relaxed just a little bit when they 'heard' that. "See Chara? I told you." Frisk said to the other. "I'm Frisk, what's your name?"

" _I am Umbra, and this is my little brother, Asriel_." Umbra signed with a smile, idly lowering the wall as he kneeled to their height.

"This is Chara, my big brother." Frisk introduced the still untrusting human. "I'm his little sister."

" _It's nice to meet you. Why are you two so far from the other humans?_ " Umbra signed, putting worry on his face.

"None of your-"

"We were running away." Frisk interrupted her brother.

" _Are you okay with telling me why?_ " Umbra signed after waving Asriel off to go to the others. Asriel nodded, and though reluctantly, he went back to the group.

"Because I trust you already." Frisk said innocently.

" _Alright, why did you two run from home?_ " Umbra signed questionly.

Frisk didn't mind answering. "The town we lived in sucks, no one liked us there." Chara gruffed hearing that.

" _I suppose that's fair enough._ " Umbra signed, standing and smiling. " _Would you like to come live with my family? I can guarantee you Monsters are much kinder._ "

"Really?" Frisk asked me.

"Frisk…" Chara started but was shushed but his little sister.

" _Of course, I know my parents wouldn't mind._ " Umbra signed to the two, smiling, before holding his hand/paws out to them. Frisk immediately took it, while Chara didn't seem so sure.

Umbra smiled. Waving his hand, he summoned some earth, making it bring the knife back to it. He grabbed the knife by the blade, holding it for Chara to take. He immediately took and looked at me for a long, long while. Until finally, he sighed. "Fine." He reached over and took my hand. Right before pulling me close with surprising strength to look me dead in the eye. "If this is a trick, I'll strangle you…" He growled threateningly.

Umbra chuckled, smiling and standing. He gestured for them to move, not able to communicate without his hands. The three quickly moved through the ruins, meeting the group mid-way through. Volger was sitting cross legged, glaring at them. He wasn't glaring at the humans, but at Umbra.

Umbra sent him a sheepish look, making a 'you can yell at me later' expression. Volger turned away from me, sticking his middle finger up at me.

Umbra sighed, slumping a little, before shaking his head. He would of tried to talk to his big brother, but he couldn't because he was looking the other way and his hands were occupied.

"How's that a friend of yours?" Chara asked Umbra.

"I'm his big brother." Volger said emotionless. Umbra nodded, sighing, letting go of his hand.

" _He's mad at me for not letting him in when I just met you two. I figured you'd panic or something if a bunch of monsters just started appearing outta nowhere_." Umbra signed with one hand.

"We wouldn't have panicked." Chara replied. "What's your name, batboy?"

Volger flipped him off as well, getting up and walking towards the exit. "Nice guy." Chara said sarcastically.

" _He's just in a bad mood._ " Umbra signed.

"Yeah, come on Chara you're being rude." Frisk said, backing Umbra up.

" _It's fine, he'll probably get over it._ " Umbra signed, sighing. That's when Frisk and Chara noticed Vinnia, who was further to the side watching uneasily.

"Who the hell is that?" Chara hissed to Umbra quietly. Even Frisk was scared of Vinnia's imposing height and appearance.

" _That's just Vinnia, don't worry, despite her appearance she's harmless, she's actually quite shy._ " Umbra signed to the two siblings.

"H-hi." Vinnia proved Umbra's point, waving timidly at the two.

Frisk immediately warmed up to her. "Hi there!" Vinnia just nodded, before facing Chara, who had a hardness in his eye. Vinnia hid her fear well and simple faced back to Frisk.

"W-welcome to the U-underground Frisk." She said.

"Thanks for making me and my brother welcomed!" Frisk smiled back.

" _See?_ " Umbra signed to Chara. Volger was standing near the exit, tapping his foot.

Umbra rolled his eyes a little at Volger, since he could leave whenever. " _Let's go, shall we?_ " Umbra signed.

"All right, come on Frisk." Chara called his sister over.

"You coming too Vinnia?" Frisk asked the large monster, who nodded with a small smile before following after the little girl. The group went back to the capital, with the monsters of the group subtly hiding the humans. When they got back, Volger walked off, going to the training room.

" _Will you guys be okay if I go talk to him?_ "Umbra signed to the others.

Vinnia nodded. "Yeah, I'll take them to Mom and Dad." Umbra nodded, going after Volger. Volger was training with his electric Magic, trying to use it to make thunderstorm clouds by using his electric Magic to superheat water molecules in the air.

Umbra made some boulders fall to the ground, trying to get his attention. Volger stopped and looked at him, glaring.

" _What are YOU doing here?"_ Volger signed.

" _I wanted to try and make it up to you for putting that wall in your face earlier._ " Umbra signed back, looking off to the side.

"Too fucking late." Volger said verbally.

" _I'm sorry, I was trying to make sure first contact new humans went well._ " Umbra singed, looking away.

"I fucking heard yelling and thought you and Asriel were in trouble!" Volger yelled, tearing up. "I went to see what was going on because I was worried about my brother! And instead of fucking explaining shit! You put a damn wall in my face!"

" _I didn't think, I just acted, I'm sorry._ " Umbra said, slumping and looking down. Volger punched Umbra in the face, sending him flying and into a wall.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before you act." He said panting.

Umbra groaned in pain, not having expected the hit, and having taken massive damage from it.

"Why do you think I went farther into the ruins?" Volger said before leaving, giving Umbra time to think by himself.

At least… that is what he would be doing, if he wasn't so hurt. The punch was a strong one, and because he wasn't ready for itt, it did a lot more damage. Umbra was so hurt, that he was close to dusting, having one HP left. As Volger started walking away, he noticed Umbras HP and sighed a growl and pulled Umbra from the wall, carrying him to the hospital wing where their parents and everyone were to check up the humans.

"Volger?! Umbra!?" Toriel yelled in shock. "What happened."

Umbra simply groaned in pain again, not able to speak.

Volger set Umbra on the bed and started to leave. "Can one of you please explain what happened?" Asgore said, stepping in Volgers path as Toriel started to heal Umbra. Volger growled, looking at his father. Asgore could tell from the look in his eyes that Volger had gotten FEAR and HATE into his SOUL.

Umbra suddenly coughed up some blood, groaning in pain again. "Volger, you have HATE in your soul, calm down." Asgore said, making sure to sound firm but still like a worried father. This got Toriel and Vinnia whirl their heads to look in surprise. Volger growled, his muzzle/ nose scrunching before he shape shifted into a fly and flew away.

The distraction from Umbras condition only worsened it, the goat monster coughing up more blood. Toriel immediately got to work on healing, the Cleansing Crystal doing some work as well. Vinnia also tried her hand at healing magic, sending the pain killing pulse into him.

It seemed that all three weren't enough however, the healing settling down to a halt at 20 HP… a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of what Umbra was supposed to have.

"Keep him stabilized, I'll go get a doctor." Asgore said before rushing out, shortly coming back with a doctor who began working his magic to heal as others came with some medical supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Umbra had 'mysteriously' been hurt, and he wasn't doing too well. They had barely gotten him to 50 HP in that time, which was still very low for the boss monster, since it was usually near the millions.

"Can...someone tell me what exactly happened to him?" Volger asked when he visited Umbra.

Asgore took a deep breath. "Well, first can you explain what exactly happened? Did you have a fight?"

"I… I don't remember what happened after he came in. Everything went black." Volger said rubbing his head.

"Worrisome…" Asgore sighed in concern. "But, if I had to guess you might have hit him when he wasn't prepared." Volgers eyes widened, staring at Umbra before he shook violently. "He's going to be fine Volger, don't worry."

Volger nodded, but the guilt in his heart only grew. Asgore went over to him and placed a comforting hand on Volger's shoulder, giving him a smile. Volger looked back to Umbra when he saw his brother wake up.

Umbra slowly sat up, looking pained to do so.

"Hey." Volger said softly. Umbra turned to Volger and flinched, seeming a bit scared that he'd be hit again.

Volger hung his head and got up, dragging his feet as he left. Umbra didn't see this, his eyes closed. "Volger, wait." Asgore called over as Toriel whispered to Umbra softly.

"He's afraid of me." Volger said sadly leaving the room.

Asgore sighed. "I'll see if I can talk to him." He said before walking after Volger.

"Umbra, honey?" Toriel said. "Are you afraid of Volger?"

" _A-a little._ " Umbra signed. " _He hit me for no reason a-and I almost died_." Umbra continued shakily, almost messing up his signing.

"Can you tell me what was wrong?" She asked gently. Umbra nodded, and did so shakily. "Oh, oh dear." Toriel said, looking a little more worried.

Umbra simply nodded, looking away.

 _With Asgore and Volger…_

"Volger, please wait a moment." Asgore called to his son.

"Please leave me alone." Volger said still walking.

"Volger please, it was a mistake." He picked up the pace. "Do not dwell on the past and look to the future."

"Umbra is afraid of me!" Volger cried. "After the last two assassination attempts me and Vanny were always there for him, and I do that!? How could he trust me again!"

"Son, I can see you are upset." Asgore started carefully. "Go, and calm down, and when you are feeling better, talk to him."

Volger walked into his room, and sat there. After what seemed like an hour or so, there was a knock on the door. "V-Volger? C-can I come in?"

"Yes Vanny." Volger said calmly, his meditation helping a little.

The doorknob then turned and Vinnia stepped in, timidly as always. "Volger, a-are you going to be ok?" She asked.

Volger looked down for what seemed like an endless amount of time, before he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "N-no." Vinnia walked up to him and gave him a hug as he cried. "I was only worried about him, and when he put the wall in the way I was hurt because I thought he didn't trust me or something. I got angry and… And when he came to see me I blacked out, I didn't mean to hurt him!" Volger cried.

Vinnia remained silent and hugged him tighter while rubbing his back. Volger slowly cried himself to sleep, leaning on Vanny for support. Vinnia easily heaved him up and placed Volger on his bed.

As she started to leave, she took one final glance at Volger. ' _Kinda cute when he sleeps…'_ She blinked at her inner comment before shaking her head and closing the door.

 _The next morning, at the breakfast table…_

Umbra sat at the table with his family, refusing to look up as he nibbled at the food.

"Umbra, can we talk?" Volger asked, as Vanny wouldn't look him in the eye. Not that was a easy thing to do, what with the veil always being over her eyes.

Umbra looked scared, but nodded, getting up and walking out the room, making a 'follow' gesture. Volger following him, looking nervous himself.

The two got out in the hall, Umbra turning to his brother and waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry about punching you, i-i-i was only worried about you, and when you put the wall in the way I was hurt because I thought you didn't trust me or something. I got angry and… And when you came to see me I blacked out, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Volger said sadly.

" _I forgive you_." Umbra signed after a couple moments of thinking, smiling a tiny bit at his brother. " _Just please… control your anger and HATE better._ "

Volger smirked and signed. " _And you need to think about stuff before putting up walls."_

" _Yeah… d-didn't really give me much time to think though._ " Umbra signed with a smile.

" _Good point, also I was wondering if I could test a spell on you, in theory it'll bring back your voice."_ Volger signed.

" _H-how tested is it?"_ Umbra asked, looking a little nervous.

" _All I have to do is set my hand above your throat, if it doesn't work the most that'll happen is it'll itch a little."_ Volger signed.

" _O-okay._ " Umbra signed nervously. Volger placed his hand just above Umbras throat, his hand glowing yellow along with Umbras throat indicating he was using some form of electricity magic. He removed his hand once it was done, nodding.

"Try talking." Volger smiled.

Umbra felt his vocal cords mending, helped along by the crystal around his neck, his eyes widening.

"Well?" Volger asked excitedly.

Umbra seemed to scared to speak, not wanting to risk the chance of it having not worked and crushing his hopes, but also wanting to try to show it worked.

"Come on Umbra, you'll never know unless you try, don't you want to communicate with people who don't know sign language?" Volger said encouragingly.

"Uuuuugh… uuuuugh." Umbra said, trying to talk, but the muscles memory had faded, and he couldn't quite seem to get it right.

"OK, say hi." Volger said as if talking to a child.

"Hhhhh… hhhhh…" Umbra tried, though seemed to be getting irritated, both at how Volger was talking and his inability to speak even with vocal cords. As if reacting to it, the Cleansing Crystal let out a soft glow and went unnoticed.

"Come on, it's like riding a bike." Volger said chuckling. "You saying you can't do something a five year old could do?"

Umbra huffed at this, frowning at Volger and turning his head.

"Fine act like a baby, I'm only trying to help." Volger said walking back into the dining room.

Umbra frowned, growling a tiny bit in frustration, huffing as he turned and went into the training room.

 _With everyone besides Umbra…_

When Volger returned to the table, Vinnia was the first to ask. "H-How did it go?"

"It started out alright, then I was able to heal his throat with my magic but when I tried to help him talk he got an attitude and left." Volger said annoyed.

Asgore smiled. "Well, I'm glad everything seemed to work out."

Toriel nodded. "Umbra should be fine, the Cleansing Crystal should be working on his mood." She stated, taking a bite of food.

There was the sound of Umbras Burner going off in the training room, telling the group the crystal had a lot of work to do.

"Seriously, I felt bad enough. And I was trying to help him talk again." Volger said hanging his head on the table.

"Well, you tried your best." Asgore said, placing a hand on Volger's shoulder. "And he forgave you, didn't he?"

"I think so, but now he's pissed because of other reasons." Volger said

"True, true." Asgore replied.

"Could you please talk to him? I have a headache." Volger said.

Asgore stood up from his chair. "I will, I'll see you in but a moment." He then left the kitchen and towards the training ground. He soon arrived there, and stopped to examine the area.

There were craters and burning remains what were training dummies littered around the training area, with Umbra growling in the center, floating. The Cleansing Crystal was glowing more noticeably as a result. "Umbra?" Asgore began. " Is everything alright?"

Umbra growled a little. " _Fine_." He angrily signed to his father. " _Working out frustration_."

He nodded, again looking at the area. "Yes, well that's good." Asgore said, not looking bothered at the damage. "I'm glad that you made up with your brother, Umbra."

" _Yeah… it'd be better if he didn't immediately try to help me talk again by using the most patronizing tone possible_." Umbra signed, growling more.

Asgore however chuckled. "Well, you know how he get's when trying to help." He walked over and placed a hand on Umbra's shoulder. "At least he tried, right?"

" _He was talking to me like I was two._ " Umbra signed, annoyed.

"He was probably trying to lighten the mood." Asgore replied with a smile.

" _That didn't work._ " Umbra signed in a deadpan way… somehow.

He raised an eyebrow. "And whose fault was it to let it get to them?"

" _Shouldn't of talked to me like he was patronizing me._ " Umbra signed simply. " _C-can… you and mom help me speak again?_ "

"We can try." Asgore said. "We can try our best to restore your voice."

" _I have the voice, I mean… like teach me how again. I can feel my vocal cords restored, they just… have no speaking muscle memory_." I signed in clarification.

"Hmm, yes that can be fixed." Asgore smiled. "I'm certain of it even." Umbra smiled, hugging his father.

Umbra let go of the hug after a couple seconds, gesturing for the two to get to the others. His father nodded, before leading the way back to the dining room. The two quickly got there, Umbra walking back over and re-taking his seat. "We're back." Asgore said when we had entered and then sitting back down.

"So, how did it go?" Toriel asked. Umbra shrugged, fiddling with his food. Volger was eating, but didn't look at Umbra.

"I believe that it went well, Tory." Asgore said. Volger glanced at Umbra before getting up and leaving.

Umbra quickly followed, deciding to not let this drama play out too long. Asgore sighed as they left. "Oh dear."

Umbra teleported into Volgers path, crossing his arms.

"Apologizing won't help." Volger said walking past. Umbra growled, raising earth in his way, teleporting closer before surrounding the two.

" _Apologize for you patronizing me? I appreciate you trying to help, but you could have done it like you were talking to me and not a five year old._ " Umbra signed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't act like a five year old." Volger said back.

" _So instead of saying that like an adult, you chose to instead mock me and egg me on?_ " Umbra signed.

"You know what, I don't care. I tried to help and I accidentally talked to you like a five year old so fuck you." Volger said turning to leave, but was only met with wall.

"Vo… l… ger." Umbra growled, a throb of pain coming from his throat as he forced the speech. Volger blinked, before smiling happily.

"You talked!" He said.

Umbra blinked, a shocked look crossing his face before he smiled widely. Umbra tried to again, but a stab of pain went through his throat. " _I think my vocal cords need a bit more exercise before I can speak much._ " He signed to his brother.

"Well you were mad at me, maybe if I keep getting you mad?" Volger said.

" _Please don't infuriate me to make me talk, it really hurt._ " Umbra signed. " _Let's go tell the others._ "

"You can, I need a nap." Volger yawned, ruffling Umbras head. "Good to have ya back little bro." He said.

" _Good to be back._ " Umbra signed, smiling a little, before teleporting back to the others in a considerably better mood.


End file.
